Pas d'autres choix
by Choupy
Summary: Une histoire de temps, réparer les erreurs, une mission à reussir coûte que coûte, une jeune militaire aux yeux bleus....
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Paring** : Slash

**Note 1** : Avant l'épisode "Michael", saison 2.

**Note 2** : Après presque 6 mois à lire toutes les histoires et à en faire de nouvelles dans ma tête, je me suis dis que je devais me lancer. Bon bah voilà, c'est lancé….. Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

****

**Note 3** : Bon pensez pas que Kathy soit moi, je déteste ce surnom…lol

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série. Il n'y a que Kathy qui soit à moi. Et si je la laisse aux créateurs, ils me donnent les autres ? …. Non ? Vraiment, bon tant pis alors….

----------------------------------------------

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Bien sûr, ça fait plus de 6 mois que je ne me prépare que pour cette mission. De toute façon, doutes ou pas, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne peux pas rendre la situation encore pire, il me semble….. soupira la jeune fille tristement.

- Oui, malheureusement tu as raison. Bonne chance….alors…. pour moi tu es apte à partir, médicalement du moins.

- Merci Carson.

- Kathy, ton père serait très fier de toi, tu peux en être sûre, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il te voit là où il est.

Kathy serra très fort Beckett dans ses bras. Il avait énormément vieilli cette dernière année et elle espéra au fond d'elle-même que tous tiendraient le coup d'ici son retour. _Son retour, c'est drôle de penser à ça, car de retour il n'y aurait peut-être pas. _

Toute à ses pensées, elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Rodney et Elisabeth discutaient dans la seule de contrôle.

_Les derniers détails sans doute, pensa Kathy, ‍cette mission occupe tous les esprits et repose sur moi seule, c'est assez stressant en fait, mais ne montre rien, tout le personnel doit être assez angoissé comme ça, pas besoin que j'en rajoute. Et puis cacher ses sentiments, je sais faire, c'est de famille. _

Kathy se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré. Elle ne dut pas y arriver tout à fait car Teyla au moment de lui dire au revoir lui souffla dans l'oreille que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle réussirait.

**« Activation de la porte et du vortex temporel. Envoi le code d'identification. » **

Kathy se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder les personnes présentes derrière elle, en fait presque toutes la base…. Elle leva la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Docteur Rodney McKay qui la regardait derrière depuis le poste de contrôle. Kathy crut déceler quelques larmes dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lui fit le salut militaire. Il sourit malgré lui, mais d'un sourire sans joie, de cette tristesse qui ne le quittait plus depuis bientôt l'accident…. L'accident, Kathy se dit que si elle commençait à y penser, c'était fini, elle me trouverait plus la force de ne pas pleurer. Et arriver à sa destination en pleurs me serait pas du meilleur effet.

Kathy se retourna et plongea dans la vague bleutée. Pendant le trajet elle pensa très fort à ses parents, à tous ses compagnons d'Atlantis. Puis comme une révélation, elle se rendit compte que par tous les moyens, elle devait réussir !!! Ce n'était plus une simple mission, l'échec n'était simplement pas permis pour elle, même s'il devait y laisser tout son humanité et sa vie…….

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

----------------------------------------------

**« Activation extérieure non programmé de la porte de étoiles » **

Elisabeth se précipita hors de son bureau.

- A-t-on reçu un code d'identification ? demanda-elle au soldat de service

- Oui, c'est celui de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard.

- Ils sont en avance, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé, soupira-t-elle, ils ont le don pour transformer une simple mission de négociation en déclaration de guerre.

- Au moins que le Docteur Mc Kay s'est encore une fois blessé.

Le docteur Weir regarda le soldat, en souriant. _C'est vrai que Rodney pouvait se couper en ouvrant une boite de conserve. Cette image n'était pas exagérée, ça lui était arrivé la semaine dernier. Mais elle n'aimait pas que la base rie sur ses mésaventures. Des vrais problèmes, il en avait rencontré plus d'un. Heureusement en mission, John veillait sur lui, elle en était sûre. D'ailleurs malgré toutes ses connaissances sur la nature humaine, elle m'aurait pas parié un dollar que ces deux là arriveraient à se supporter, et pourtant malgré leurs disputes c'était il fallait l'avouer le cas. Et si Atlantis était toujours en place, le mérite revenait tout de même en grande partie à Rodney McKay. Mais une part du personnel avait tendance à l'oublier, il faut dire que son caractère ne l'aidait pas trop à se faire apprécier unanimement. _

_Oui cette cité avait besoin de Rodney McKay, mais il valait mieux ne pas lui dire trop souvent. Son égo ne s'en remettrait pas. _

Elisabeth sortit très vite de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit qui était arrivée à la place des 4 personnes qu'elle attendait. A la place de Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et John, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années en costume militaire d'Atlantis criaient aux soldats de ne pas tirer.

- Ne tirez pas ! J'suis pas armée. Vous pouvez vérifiez. Je viens voir le Docteur Weir.

Elisabeth se précipita dans les escaliers. Quand l'intruse la vit, un immense sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et elle se précipita vers elle. Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était en train de se faire enlacer.

- Bonjour Elisabeth. J'ai réussi !!! Quel jour sommes nous ? Quelle heure ? Tout va bien ?

- Euh, qui êtes vous, d'où me connaissait vous, d'où avait vous eu ce code, où est SGA-1 ? arriva-t-elle à demander, étonnée par le débit de parole de la jeune femme.

- Ah non tata. C'est moi qui ai posé les questions en premier. Quel jour on est ?

- Tata !?!?!?!

- Oui, euh… on verra plus tard, nous sommes bien le 5 mai 2006 à 14 heures 00 minutes 00 secondes en horaires universels ? Enfin 00 minutes 00 secondes quand j'ai passé la porte, ça a bougé depuis bien sûr…

Elisabeth leva la tête vers le technicien qui d'un signe lui confirma ses informations.

- Oui, c'est bien cela.

- Papa, tu es un génie…, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même la jeune fille.

Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi penser, cette conversation était surréaliste, mais elle devait lui poser une question essentielle.

- Comment avez-vous eu ce code ? Qu'avez-vous fait de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Liz, ils n'ont même pas rencontré. Ils rentreront à 14 heures 15 minutes et je ne sais plus les secondes, grimaça-t-elle en souriant.

Elisabeth, en plus d'être stupéfaite d'être appelé Liz et tutoyé par une parfaite inconnue, fut surprise par son sourire. Elle connaissait ce sourire, elle aurait mis sa main au feu.

- Si tu veux on les attend ensemble, ils rentreront à l'heure et en parfaite santé….tous…. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas dire à tes hommes de baisser leurs armes, ce n'est pas que je sois anxieuse de nature, mais je n'aime pas trop avoir des armes braquées sur moi.

Elisabeth fit signe aux gardes de baisser leurs armes. Et se retourna vers l'arrivante.

- Et maintenant, je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications.

- Ok, mais on attend tous le monde, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me répéter. Ca risque d'être long. Mais tu peux appeler Carson si tu veux, de toute façon, je vais y passer non ?

Elisabeth trouva que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

- Non, tout à l'heure.

- On attend SGA-1 alors, comme tu veux. Ca ne devrait pas plus être long.

En disant cette phrase, elle s'assit sur les marches de la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth se dit que cette journée allait sûrement rester dans les annales des bizarreries de cette Cité. Et pourtant, ils y en avaient déjà eu ! Pourtant tout avait si bien débuté ce matin, elle s'était accordée un petit surplus de sommeil (ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent) du fait qu'elle était à jour dans ses rapports et ses dossiers. Le Dédale ne devait pas revenir avant au moins 2 semaines et les Wraiths pensaient toujours que le Cité avait disparut dans l'explosion. Et ce matin, SGA-1 était sans soucis pour une mission de négociation sur P4X350 qui se présentait bien. Même le Docteur McKay n'avait pas rechigné. Il faut dire que les négociations portaient sur des vivres. Les habitants rencontrés sur cette planète étaient protégés par un bouclier important. Les armes ne les intéressaient pas outre mesure, leur technologie leur suffisait. L'échange porterait sur de la nourriture. Le continent et P4X350 ayant des climats différents, les 2 parties y trouveront leurs comptes.

Oui, une journée bien commencée qui s'annonçait si calme. Et cela n'arrivait pas si souvent. Un beau rêve qui avait pris fin avec la jeune fille brune assise à coté d'elle.

**« Activation extérieure de la porte » **

Le docteur Weir regarda l'heure, 14 heures 15 minutes.

- C'est le code du Colonel Sheppard, docteur.

- Demandez une liaison radio.

- C'est fait.

- Colonel, tout va bien ?

- Oui, il y a un problème sur Atlantis ? Pouvons nous passer ? s'inquiéta Sheppard

- Non, non. C'est bon.

Elisabeth s'avança vers la porte, suivit immédiatement de la jeune fille qui s'était levée à l'ouverture de la porte. L'équipe se dirigea vers eux. Un Rodney tout excité se précipita sur Elisabeth.

- Il faut absolument signer un traité avec eux ! Ils ont du café en grande quantité et du chocolat ! Et des fruits exotiques et même des trucs dont je n'ai pas compris tous les noms.

Elisabeth, amusée, se tourna vers Teyla et John.

- Effectivement docteur Weir, le marché est intéressant en l'état et tout se déroule très bien, ajouta Teyla.

- Colonel… ?

Sheppard n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, occupé à observer la jeune militaire derrière Elisabeth qui les dévisageait tous les 4.

- Euh…. oui… parfait…., bredouilla-t-il.

- Je vois que vous avez remarqué notre invitée, déclara la diplomate.

- Oui, vous êtes une nouvelle recrue ? Le Dédale ne devait pas arriver pourtant.

Rodney remarqua enfin la jeune femme.

- Le Dédale est là ! Il devait me ramener….

- Non, cette personne est arrivée par la Porte des Etoiles, peu de temps avant vous, coupa la diplomate, et avec votre code d'identification. D'ailleurs maintenant que tout le monde est là, comme vous l'avez demandé, j'aimerais des explications et votre nom.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est légitime. Je m'appelle Kathy. Je viens en paix, de très loin. Vous m'avez pas à vous inquiétez de moi. Mais j'aimerai si c'est possible que le docteur Beckett soit présent lors de mes explications et que nous soyons seuls tous les 7.

- Je vais l'appeler. Suivez moi.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing.

- Et la nourriture, alors……. ? grogna Rodney.

----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note** : Saschka, désolé mais la fin, ça ne sera pas avant lundi, pas possible vu mon week-end et la longueur prévue de la fic.

----------------------------------------------

Carson arriva une bonne quinzaine de minutes après avoir été appelé, il était en train de finir une analyse lorsque Elisabeth l'avait fait appeler.

Durant ce moment d'attente, Kathy se rendit bien compte que tout le monde la détaillait. Chacun a leur tour, tous les 5.

_Cette fille est surprenante, sûre d'elle, pleine de charme, et totalement silencieuse depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce. Mais le plus étrange est le comportement de cette Kathy dans la Cité, elle se comporte comme chez elle, comme si elle connaissait la Cité, comme si elle y était déjà venue. Pourtant je ressens une drôle d'impression comme si je la connaissais aussi. Comme si nous pouvions lui faire toute confiance. _

_Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon, tous à attendre là que une parfaite inconnue se décide à nous parler. En plus, elle est arrivée avant nous. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on aurait pu vérifier qu'elle inoffensive. Trop ! _

_Mince c'est encore plus bizarre que prévu, ce silence et ses regards. On dirait qu'elle nous analyse. Et puis c'est bien tata qu'elle m'a appelé ? Je rêve… Et puis quand John est arrivé, elle l'a regardé avec une intensité. Elle le connaît, elle savait qui il était, comme elle connaît chacun d'entre nous, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Bon Carson, on se dépêche… _

_Mais mince, on attend quoi. J'ai des trucs à faire, moi. Et puis tout le monde qui accepte que cette fille nous fasse attendre, elle se prend pour qui, franchement. Elle arrive et notre mission passe au second plan. En plus, je dois manger. Mais personne ne se soucie de mon état. Et John qui la regarde comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde, non, mais sérieux, il ne va pas recommencer !!!! _

_Des cheveux châtain foncés remontés dans un chignon qu'on devine vite fait, des yeux bleus, d'un bleu presque troublant d'ailleurs. Elle est grande, sportive si l'on se fit à sa silhouette. Le souci vient de son uniforme, c'est point par point celui du contingent militaire sur Atlantis. Mais j'en jurerais, elle n'est pas militaire, ou tout cas, pas sous mes ordres. Et puis elle est bien arrivée par la porte, la Terre n'envoie pas les nouveaux militaires par la porte, ou alors le SGC a découvert une nouvelle source d'énergie. Mais non cela ne peut pas être ça, il aurait envoyé plus de monde, il aurait pris contact radio avec Elisabeth, demandait des nouvelles et puis qu'est ce qu'avait dit Elisabeth ? Ah oui, elle était arrivée avec notre code d'identification. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir ? Aucune équipe n'avait disparu et n'aurait pu parler. Mince Rodney ne regarde bizarre, je vais encore avoir une remarque. Pourtant, je ne la regarde pas comme il pense, non c'est étrange ce que je ressens face à elle, comme une habitude… _

Carson arriva enfin à la joie de tout le monde, l'ambiance devenait pesante.

- Elisabeth, vous m'avez fait appelé ?

- Cette jeune personne est arrivée par la porte avec le Code d'identification de l'équipe du Colonel et elle souhaite que vous soyez également présent pour commencer les explications.

- Bonjour je suis Kathy, dit-elle en s'avançant vers Carson.

- Bonjour, je suis Carson Beckett, médecin.

Sheppard se redit d'un coup compte qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé directement à Kathy, personne d'ailleurs à part Elisabeth et maintenant Beckett.

- Euh oui, les présentations n'ont pas été faites. Je suis le Lieutenant-colonel ….

- Je sais qui tu es. De même que je sais qui est chacun de vous. Tu es le Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard de l'Armée de l'Air des Etats-Unis. Terre, rajouta-t-elle devant son médusé.

- Oui, mais comment….

- Chaque chose en son temps. Vous êtes Elisabeth Weir, docteur en relations internationales, chef civile de cette expédition, Teyla Emmagan, chef athosienne dont le peuple est sur le continent de cette planète depuis la dernière venue des Wraiths sur Athos et Ronon Dex de Sateda. Carson, tu es médecin chef, tu es écossais, et, celui qui fait la tête au fond est le docteur en astrophysique Rodney McKay, canadien. Scientifique en chef, tu es souvent assisté de Radek Zelenka, scientifique tchèque, que j'aurai bien invité à cette réunion également mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait beaucoup trop de monde.

- Hey, je fais pas la tête et en plus maintenant que on sait qui on est. Merci en passant au cas où certains ne s'en rappelleraient pas, répliqua Rodney vexé, on aimerait savoir d'où vous venez ou d'où tu viens, puisque le tutoiement semble de mise.

En fait, c'est le seul qui avait gardé ses esprits, tous les autres ne pouvaient plus prononcer une parole, surpris. Même Ronon semblait intrigué et perdu.

- Oh, désolée, si vous préférez le vouvoiement c'est bon, mais je ne vous ai jamais vouvoyé, à part John en public à cause de ça (elle montra son uniforme) et ça risque d'être dur au début.

Elisabeth se dit que comme ça, elle avait vraiment d'une petite fille prise en faute et cherchant à s'excuser. Elle voulut venir à son aide.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais comme disait Rodney, pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous êtes arrivée ici.

- Oui. Je viens d'Atlantis….

Voyant que le Docteur McKay allait la couper. Elle continua

- …. mais pas de cette Atlantis, en ce moment…. Je suis née en 2008, je suis partie de la Cité en 2034, j'ai 25 ans comme vous avez pu compté. Pour cette mission, j'ai été choisi car je n'existe pas encore à cette période du temps. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la plupart du personnel. Il fallait quelqu'un qui non seulement n'était pas sur Atlantis en 2006, mais également qui n'était pas du tout existant. Mon père ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la même personne se rencontre à 27 ans d'intervalles. Les risques n'étant pas encore bien connus. De plus, le danger aurait pu subsister même si la personne ne se trouvait pas dans la Cité. De plus, je suis étudiante en astrophysique et de ce fait j'étais capable de résoudre des problèmes se présentant et auxquels l'on aurait pas pensé. La mission qui m'amène aujourd'hui est capitale. Une erreur a été commise par cette mission Atlantis. Mais une erreur que les 27 ans à venir n'ont pas pu réparer. En fait très rapidement, l'on s'est aperçu que il serait impossible de revenir en arrière. C'est pour cela que l'obligation de maîtriser le temps ou tout du moins de savoir revenir en arrière avec une précision importante. D'ailleurs cela a fonctionné je suis arrivée pile à l'heure. C'est comme ça que j'avais le code d'identification d'aujourd'hui. On a choisi dans les archives un jour où SGA-1 revenait sans problème. Compliqué d'ailleurs en passant, sourit Kathy.

Mais déjà elle continua :

- Puis la machine a été réglée quelques minutes avant votre heure d'arrivée. Le code a été lancé et le tour était joué. Mais pour revenir à la mission. On a travaillé dessus depuis que mon père a découvert comment contrôler les voyages dans le temps. Les éruptions de soleil étaient trop compliquées à prévoir et pas assez précises sur le moment de l'arrivée. Ce projet était donc essentiel. Cela fait plus 10 ans que les recherches ont commencé, le principe a été finalisé l'an dernier, nous voulions faire de nombreux tests durant environ 1 an, mais un incident a fait accélérer le départ de ma mission.

Rodney avait commencé à s'agiter quand Kathy parla d'astrophysique, de contrôle du temps. Le traité avec P4x350 était oublié.

- Contrôler les voyages dans le temps….. mais c'est fantastique ! Gigantesque !!! Votre père est un génie, Kathy et pour que je dise ça de quelqu'un il faut vraiment que ça soit exceptionnel ! Croyez-moi. Il a eu le Prix Nobel pour ça !!! Obligé !!!!!!

Kathy eut un petit sourire.

- Non, la Commission Nobel a pensé que cette découverte bien qu'extraordinaire était trop dangereuse. Elle a préféré un projet moins controversé. D'ailleurs, tu as assez râlé pour ça, …papa….

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapitre 4

----------------------------------------------

….. papa…

Ce mot eut pour effet de faire sursauter Teyla, John, Elisabeth et Carson. Même Ronon qui pourtant connaissait Rodney depuis moins longtemps, fut surpris, se rendant bien compte de la bizarrerie de la chose. Rodney avait une fille !

Kathy, gênée, avait baissé la tête et jouait avec ses mains. Tous se tournèrent vers le canadien.

Rodney avait tout simplement le cerveau déconnecté. John n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour à son scientifique. Celui-ci avait le regard vide, il ne bougeait plus, il semblait en état de choc.

En fait le docteur McKay avait tout simplement fait un arrêt sur image. La scène s'était stoppée devant ses yeux. _Papa, ce mot, je ne pensais jamais me l'entendre dire. Lui, papa. Kathy avait sûrement un drôle d'humour, elle me connait, sait que ce n'est pas possible et veut me faire marcher. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle me ressemble, en fait non elle ne me ressemble pas plus que ça, mais elle a un petit air de Jenny à son âge. Mon Dieu, je suis père ! Non, non, je vais me réveiller et partir en mission. Même se faire attaquer par des Wraiths. A la limite, cela me ferait moins peur._ Père, il n'est pas programmé pour ça. De plus, sa situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que l'idée ne s'était jamais présentée à lui. De plus, il n'adorait pas vraiment les enfants. En fait non, il les aimait bien, certains sont même adorables, mais il préférait dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, au lieu d'avouer qu'il était totalement perdu face à eux. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Plutôt passer pour un égoïste que pour un inadapté social. Oui, un inadapté social, c'est ce qu'il était. _Je suis meilleur et de loin en sciences qu'en relations humaines. Avec les gens, il avait la plupart du temps tout faux. Donc avec les enfants, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mon Dieu, il devait avoir été un père horrible. Enfin Kathy avait pas l'air si traumatisée que ça, qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle fait des études d'astrophysique, donc elle aime les mêmes choses que lui. Un bon point. _

_Mince, je suis père d'une jeune fille de 25 ans ! _

Si par un hasard inattendu et improbable, il avait dû devenir père, il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait eu le temps de s'y faire. 9 mois de grossesse. 9 mois pour fuir, non il fallait qu'il soit honnête ave lui-même, il n'aurait pas fui. Il n'était pas un lâche, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui. 9 mois pour s'y faire, organiser sa vie. Seulement là, pas de temps, seulement une jeune femme de 25 ans qui lui jette sa paternité au visage sans préavis.

_Vite, il faut que je boive quelque chose de fort. Un whisky, Carson doit en bien en avoir du bon d'Ecosse. Non, ce n'est pas assez encore assez fort. De la limonade, voilà ce qu'il me faudrait pour sortir de ce cauchemar, un bon suicide par abus de citron **(1)**. C'est original et classe. On s'en souviendra au moins. Rodney, Rodney, reprends toi, tout va bien, tu es génial, tu as trouvé le moyen de contrôler le temps. Tu as frôlé le Prix Nobel, qui d'ailleurs en passant aurait dû me revenir sans ses scientifiques frileux de la Commission. Tout va bien, respire… _

Carson commençait à s'affoler pour son ami. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il n'avait aucune réaction. De son coté, Kathy s'inquiétait également, elle avait bien pensé qu'apprendre cela lui ferait un choc, mais pas à ce point. _Si je suis venue pour faire faire une crise cardiaque au Docteur McKay, ma mission ne vaut plus rien. En plus John commençait à me regarder vraiment bizarrement ! Il faut faire bouger les choses. _

- Rodney…. papa… ça va ?

- Euh, Kathy je crois que vous devriez le laisser quelques instants, dit Elisabeth, Carson pouvez-vous vous occupez de Rodney ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Mais le canadien avait repris le cours de l'histoire quand Kathy lui avait parlé.

- Ca va aller. Je veux connaître la suite. Kathy continuez…euh continue.

- Ok, je m'appelle donc Kathy McKay, j'ai 25 ans, je suis née sur Atlantis. C'est d'ailleurs Carson qui m'a fait naître. Ma marraine est Elisabeth et Carson est mon parrain, dit-elle en faisant un sourire plein d'affection aux intéressés. J'ai toujours vécu sur Atlantis.

- Ca n'a pas dû être drôle tous les jours pour une enfant d'être dans la Cité toute seule, sans personne de son âge, remarqua Teyla.

- Je n'étais pas seule, répondit Kathy en regardant malicieusement Teyla.

- D'autres enfants sont nés et habitent dans la Cité ? s'exclama Elisabeth, la Terre accepte ça ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu vraiment le choix et puis de toute façon la Terre n'a plus vraiment son mot à dire sur Atlantis, ils ont déjà assez de soucis pour eux. Atlantis dire…. un peu gagné son indépendance depuis plusieurs années. Un gouvernement s'est formé et des nombreux changements ont eu lieu. L'armée d'Atlantis est une armée à part entière. Les uniformes sont restés les mêmes. Mais elle ne dépend plus de l'US Air Force.

Rodney la regarda comme si c'était la première fois. Elle avait vraiment ces yeux, il me pouvait le nier. Ces yeux bleus tranchaient avec l'uniforme noir. Un uniforme noir et pas bleu !!!

- L'armée, s'écria-t-il. Tu es dans l'armée ??? Comment ma fille peut-elle être dans l'armée ???

- Hey, cette discussion, on l'a déjà eu et je me suis déjà fait engueulée. Mais c'est passé et puis j'ai choisi l'astrophysique. Tu dis souvent que je te fais pensé au Général Carter comme ça et je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je pense que s'était un compliment de ta part. Donc voilà, je suis le Lieutenant Kathy McKay. Et puis comme ça, j'ai quelque chose de mes parents. Bon comme je disais je suis là pour réparer des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Vous comprenez ?

- De vos parents. Votre mère est militaire ? la repris Elisabeth.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est qui votre mère ? demanda Rodney, surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Euh…. en fait…., bredouilla Kathy, comme si elle s'en voulait d'en avoir trop dit.

- Cette information n'est peut-être pas essentielle, coupa sèchement le Colonel.

- Oui, en fait je préférerai ne rien dire, pour me pas altérer le futur et la rencontre des mes parents.

- Bien, comme vous le souhaitez. Maintenant, j'aimerai qu'avant de poursuivre, Kathy aille à l'infirmerie pour les vérifications habituelles. Et je vais faire le débriefing avec SGA-1 sur leur mission sur P4X350 qui devrait être rapide, déclara Elisabeth.

Kathy sortit en première de la pièce, suivi de Beckett. Elisabeth apostropha Carson au moment où il allait partir :

- Et du côté de notre "invité" tout se passe bien ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien, je veux que vous vérifiiez les dires du Lieutenant McKay assez rapidement.

- Bien. Je m'y mets de suite. Après son examen, faites la conduire dans un quartier, elle doit être fatiguée.

Carson sortit en refermant la porte. Kathy l'avait attendu un peu plus loin, bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin de l'infirmerie.

----------------------------------------------

**(1)** Comme tout le monde le sait Rodney est « mortellement allergique aux agrumes. Une goutte de citron et je pourrais mourir. » dans l'épisode 48 heures de la saison 5 de Stargate SG-1.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir.**

----------------------------------------------

Après son examen, Kathy fut conduite dans les quartiers attribués par Elisabeth. Carson lui avait conseillé de se reposer, mais dormir était la dernière chose à laquelle pensait la militaire. Elle avait trop de choses en tête. Elle avait entendu le docteur Weir demander au docteur Beckett des nouvelles de leur "invité". **IL** était donc déjà là, déjà dans la Cité. La mission se déroulait donc comme prévue. Kathy aurait voulu arriver plus tôt dans le temps, les empêcher tout simplement d'aller le chercher, de le ramener sur Atlantis, de faire cette erreur qui aura valu tellement de morts, des amis, des proches, un père….

Mais Liz et Carson avaient estimé que cela ne servirait à rien.

oOo **Flash-back** **(2) **oOo

- Mais cela ne serrait pas plus simple d'arriver avant le début de toute l'histoire, de vous prévenir, de vous expliquez et vous le faites pas, Liz ?

- Tu es jeune Kathy et tu as encore des illusions, tu crois que l'on t'écoutera ? Nous étions tous dans une logique de guerre, il fallait faire vite avant que les Wraiths reviennent. J'ai moi-même pris des décisions dont je ne me pensais pas capable et dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière encore aujourd'hui **(3)**. Si tu arrives et tu nous dis que nous faisons fausse route, que nous ne devons pas le faire, je te certifie que tu parleras dans le vide. Carson était si fier de sa découverte. Les essais pratiques semblaient indispensables.

- Mais si je vous apporte des preuves.

- Non, ma chérie, tu sais, nous avons été si prétentieux de notre réussite, plein d'assurance et cela nous a perdu. Je crois que seule la vision de notre erreur peut nous faire changer d'avis, en espérant que nous seront assez sage pour reconnaître notre tort. Seul Ronon n'était pas ok, mais pour d'autres raisons. Carson et moi portons une grande responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Il ne le montre pas, mais je sais qu'encore aujourd'hui, il s'en veut.

- Tata, ne dit pas ça, tu n'es pas la seule responsable. La responsabilité revient à tout le monde, à la situation, à l'urgence. Vous étiez dans une galaxie qui n'était pas encore totalement la vôtre, perdus face à des ennemis que vous n'étiez pas préparés à rencontrer.

- Tu es exceptionnelle, Kathy, tu le sais.

- Peux-tu me le mettre par écrit, s'il te plaît, répondit-il avec malice la jeune femme.

- Kathy ! gronda Liz.

- Bah, au moins j'ai réussi à te faire sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Bon maintenant, allons retrouver ton mari, il doit me faire passer un test.

- Faudrait pas que tu sois en retard, t'as raison, il peut être féroce…. ? rigola Elisabeth.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

Après avoir pris une douche, Kathy se dirigea vers l'océan. Elisabeth avait bien fait les choses, son quartier provisoire possédait un immense balcon. _Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne se soit installé ici ? Mon Dieu que c'est beau. L'océan est magnifique, tellement calme. _Chez elle, le silence de ce lieu appartenait au passé. Depuis 4 ans, pas un jour sans un bombardement, sans un tir d'arme lourde. Le ciel était rouge depuis trop longtemps, rouge des morts, rouge de la douleur, rouge des larmes. Des morts, trop de morts, papa….

Réprimant une larme, la jeune femme s'accouda à la rambarde et se laissa guider par le bruit du silence. Comme elle aurait aimé vivre à ce moment du temps, tout y semblait plus simple, même si elle savait que la simplicité n'était pas vraiment le mot a donné à la situation des habitants de la Cité. Oh, elle n'avait pas été malheureuse durant son enfance, durant toute sa vie d'ailleurs. Ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. _A part de mon père les derniers mois…._ Ses tantes et ses oncles (qui d'ailleurs ne l'étaient pas au sens stricte du terme) l'avaient gâtée plus que de raison. Kathy se remémora avec émotion l'annonce du mariage de Liz.

oOo **Flash-back **oOo

- Mais tata si tu te marries avec tonton Carson, ça veut dire que vous allez habitez ensemble ?

- Oui, mon cœur.

- Mais je veux pas, si vous habitez ensemble, j'aurai qu'un seul cadeau à mon anniversaire au lieu de deux, je veux pas !

- Kathy ! gronda son père.

- Non laisse-la. C'est pas grave. Ma puce, tu n'es pas contente pour parrain et marraine ?

- Si si….. mais c'est pas drôle, c'est tout ! bouda-t-elle avec toute l'énergie de ses 5 ans.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

Kathy sourit à ce souvenir, elle avait fait la tête toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Carson vienne la voir. Il lui promit qu'elle serait la demoiselle d'honneur. Le soir, ses parents lui avaient fait un sermon sur le danger du matérialisme et sur son égoïsme. Kathy n'avait pas compris tout le discours, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait mal agit et avait fait de la peine à Liz et Carson. Ca lui avait tourné dans la tête toute la nuit. Le lendemain, elle était allée faire ses excuses à Liz et proposa à Carson que la petite Charin soit demoiselle d'honneur avec elle.

Vraiment, elle était bien ici, sur ce balcon. On imaginait aisément, sans le voir, le continent au loin. Il devait lui aussi être paisible, pleins de rires et de joie. Elle aimerait bien aller y faire un tour, voir comment la vie s'y déroule. Bien sur elle connaissait le continent, elle y allait souvent avant ses 18 ans, mais depuis le début de la guerre totale, elle n'y allait plus que pour des missions militaires. Adieu les journées à la plage, à faire des châteaux de sables, à se baigner et depuis ses 14 ans à essayer de draguer les garçons présents. D'ailleurs quelque part sur ce bout de terre se trouvait Soran. Son petit ami, ayant quelques années de plus qu'elle, il était donc déjà né, un bébé certes, mais déjà né. _Soran…_ elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir avant son départ, le jeune homme étant parti pour une mission diplomatique sur la Terre.

Des cris la sortirent de ses rêveries. Elle sécha ses larmes qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher de couler d'un geste avec sa manche d'uniforme. Les cris provenaient d'en bas. Deux personnes, deux hommes pour être plus précis, étaient en train de se disputer à l'extérieur, sur un des pontons de la Cité. Ils hurlaient, mais ils étaient tout de même trop loin pour qu'elle entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Le ponton était situé dans une partie encore peu visitée d'Atlantis. Kathy se pencha pour voir qui était ces 2 hommes.

- Merde, Rodney et John ! Leur débrief est déjà fini. Mais combien de temps, je suis restée sur ce balcon ! Quelle heure est-il ? Mince Kathy, tu es idiote ou quoi ! Arrête de rêver ! Pourtant mes parents m'avaient prévenue que je devais leur parler en premier et rapidement.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, manquant de bousculer Teyla dans le couloir.

oOo

Le docteur Beckett sortit également en courant, mais de l'infirmerie et vers le docteur Weir.

- Docteur Weir, docteur Weir ! On a un problème ! Kathy… son ADN me correspond pas à 50 pour 100 à celui du docteur McKay !

----------------------------------------------

Franchement, je sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre m'a pris trop de temps. Depuis mercredi je n'arrivais pas à écrire une seule ligne et ce matin en cours de problèmes politiques contemporains…lol, tout s'est enchaîné tout seul. Bon le cours ça s'est enchaîné moins bien avec tout ça, mais faut choisir ses priorités, hein…. Lol

**(2)** Bon tout le monde suit, c'est un flash-back pour Kathy, mais vu qu'elle vient du futur, c'est en fait une séquence du futur…

**(3)** Voir épisode Masse critique de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voila une suite, elle lève le voile sur les parents de Kathy.**

----------------------------------------------

- …. enfin Rodney, pourquoi on se dispute ? Tu as une fille, on devrait fêter ça, c'est magnifique. Buvons à la santé de ta future famille, une belle grande famille bien unie !!

- John, s'il te plait, calme toi, essaya de tempérer Rodney.

- Me calmer ? Mais je suis calme, mon cœur !

Ce dernier mot avait été lâché avec le maximum d'ironie et d'envie de faire mal.

- John, je t'en pris, arrêtes tu te fais du mal et à moi aussi.

- Et en plus, elle a tes yeux. Et elle fait des études d'astrophysique. Ah ! Tu peux être fier d'elle ! Une vraie réussite. Le pire s'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'y est pour rien. Je l'ai même trouvé sympathique. Le meilleur s'est qu'elle a parlé de moi, je suis quoi moi pour elle ? Un gentil tonton, un chef militaire ?

Sheppard faisait des grands gestes tout en hurlant et semblait vraiment hors de lui.

- Mais je n'en peux rien non plus, tu veux que je m'excuse pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait ?

- Pas encore fait, Rodney, pas encore fait, rectification ! C'est génial, maintenant, je ne vais pas arrêter de me demander quand tu vas me quitter pour aller fonder une gentille famille bien comme il faut ! C'est plutôt ironique, non ? Le "grand" docteur McKay voulant une famille ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants.

- Tu deviens blessant là, John. Et puis comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que c'est moi qui suis parti ?

- Quoi ? se calma John surpris.

Rodney, assez calme jusqu'à présent, explosa :

- Et tu ne te poses pas la question ! C'est peut-être toi qui m'as quitté ! Oui, c'est sûrement toi. Tu ne supportais plus la situation. Tu cherches à te prouver que tu un hétéro un vrai, un vrai tombeur. Comme sur la planète ou tu es resté coincé avec cette Teer **(4)** ou cette Mara **(5) **pendant que moi je risquais ma vie dans les tunnels sous terre. Je passerai sur le baiser avec Elisabeth, je sais que là s'était pas toi, mais le couplet que tu as fais à Teyla le jour là, je pourrai en parler aussi **(6)**. Tu préfères fuir, plutôt que de t'avouer que tu es homo ! Ca t'arrange bien. Ah le beau militaire, américain de surcroît, ne peut pas aimer les hommes, et surtout pas un homme comme l'arrogant Rodney McKay ! Oh, oui, je connais tes excuses. Avec Teer, tu pensais ne jamais revenir sur Atlantis, ne jamais me revoir. Mara, ah Mara, c'est pas de faute, elle s'est jeté sur toi. Et toi, mon pauvre, tu ne pouvais rien. C'est ça !

- Rodney, je t'ai déjà demandé pardon. Pardonne moi.

- Tu te rends compte que même si pour toi cela a duré plusieurs mois, pour moi 2 heures. Pour moi, tu as mis 2 heures, 2 pauvres petites heures à me tromper !

- Rodney….

- T'inquiète pas, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais là, je veux bien admettre que cette situation est difficile pour toi, mais ne m'en veux pas, tu m'accuses d'événements sur lesquels je n'ai aucun prise.

Les 2 hommes s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Le ton de leur voix avait baissé.

- Pardon, je suis désolé, mais savoir que notre relation est condamnée me rend fou, dit John en prenant les mains de Rodney.

- J'ai vu, durant le débriefing, j'ai cru que tu allais sauter de ton siège, sourit le scientifique en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de John.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Les 2 hommes se retournèrent brusquement en lâchant les mains. Kathy se trouvait derrière eux :

- Magnifique, magistral, un moment mélodramatique comme vous seuls avez le don. Je n'ai eu que la fin, mais déjà je suis conquise et pourtant dans ma vie, j'en ai déjà eu droit à quelques uns.

John la regarda comme si elle était folle. _Peut-être l'est-elle ? En tout cas pour une fille venant de comprendre que son père avait une relation avec un homme, elle le prenait plutôt bien ou alors la folie est un signe de sa stupéfaction ? _

La voix d'Elisabeth sortant de la radio du Colonel brisa le petit moment de silence qui s'était instauré.

**« Colonel Sheppard, avez-vous Kathy ? Elle a disparu de ses quartiers et Teyla est la dernière à l'avoir vu, elle partait en courant. Son ADN nous donne à penser qu'elle nous a menti, on s'est sûrement fait avoir et maintenant elle circule dans la Cité. » **

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, elle est devant moi. Je vous l'amène. » **

Le Colonel avait sorti son arme tout en répondant au docteur Weir et la pointait maintenant en direction de la jeune femme.

- Rodney, je crois que notre problème s'arrange finalement….. Rodney ?

Le docteur McKay s'était avancé vers Kathy.

- C'est vrai, tu as menti ? _Je devrais être soulagé, mais non, être père m'aurait plu finalement._

- Colonel Sheppard, vous pourriez baisser votre arme. Je ne rechercherai pas à m'enfuir, je ne suis pas venue là pour vous fuir. Promis. Carson a juste bossé un trop vite, c'est tout. Je pensais qu'avec votre cobaye d'expérience, il aurait un peu plus de travail.

- Je préfère être sûr, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Kathy, tu as menti ? réitéra McKay.

- Je vais tout vous expliquez. C'est vrai, je ne m'appelle pas Kathy McKay.

John jubilait et Rodney était très déçu. La jeune femme continua avec un léger sourire :

- Mon vrai nom est Katerine Jeannie McKay Sheppard.

- C'est une blague ? s'écria Rodney.

- Non, pas du tout. Et bien Colonel, vous ne dites plus rien ? Perdu votre langue ? Oh, mais je vois que vous avez baissé votre arme, c'est gentil, dit Kathy en retournant votre John.

Sheppard avait effectivement baissé son arme, mais pas volontairement, la surprise avait suffi à lui faire perdre toute contenance. Rodney avait envie de rire, avait-il fait cette tête là aussi quand il avait appris sa paternité ? Il espérait que non, car John avait vraiment l'air ridicule à cet instant précis.

- Euh, vous….tu plaisantes ?

- Non, vous êtes mes parents, mes deux papas et oui, je ne suis pas gâtée hein, mais bon on fait avec, ironisa Kathy

- Le militaire, mais bien sûr, pourquoi j'y es pas pensé, l'astrophysique et l'armée, tu as quelque chose de tes deux parents, mais bien sûr ! dit Rodney en se tapant sur le front comme s'il venait de découvrir le mystère de la création de l'univers.

- Attends, Kathy c'est pas po….popo…, bredouilla John.

- Possible ? Si, grâce à tonton Carson et à la génétique. Je devais vous le dire de suite, quand on sera seuls, vous me l'aviez bien spécifié. Vous étiez sûrs que sinon vous vous engueuleriez. Mais je suis désolée, j'étais en train de rêvasser sur un balcon.

- John, elle est bien de toi, sourit Rodney.

- Enfin bon, papas, je resterai bien parler avec vous, mais je crois que Elisabeth va s'inquiétez de ne pas vous voir arriver.

- John, elle a raison, il faudrait y aller.

- Euh oui oui, bafouilla le Colonel.

Tous les 3 se mirent en route pour le bureau d'Elisabeth. Kathy se dit que finalement ils avaient bien pris la nouvelle. Elle cachait son trouble de revoir ses parents ensemble par le sarcasme et l'ironie, mais sans se l'avouer vraiment les revoir tous les 2, même avec plus de 25 ans d'écarts lui faisait quelque chose. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle avait assisté à l'enterrement de son papa John et la douleur était encore bien présente.

Le docteur Weir les attendait effectivement dans son bureau mais elle n'était pas seule, Teyla, Carson et Ronon étaient présents. _Leurs têtes me rappelaient la fois où j'ai voulu partir en expédition toute seule sur le continent pour chercher un cadeau à papa Rodney pour son anniversaire. Le souci avait été que j'ai pris un jumper grâce à mon gène pour y aller et que j'avais 8 ans. Teyla m'avait passé un de ces savons, comme j'en ai pas au souvent ! Il faut dire que Teyla s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais sa fille, de mère je n'en ai pas manqué malgré ce qu'on peut pu croire. Et Ronon, et bien, je suis contente d'être son amie et pas son ennemie. Il est prêt à me foudroyer sur place en ce moment._

- Kathy, si c'est bien votre nom, j'aimerai une explication et très rapidement.

- C'est bien mon nom Elisabeth, enfin mon surnom. Je m'appelle Katerine Jeannie sur mon extrait de naissance. Et je me vous pas menti à aucun moment. Quel est le souci ?

Le Colonel Sheppard qui avait repris ses esprits durant le trajet du ponton au bureau de la dirigeante, avait changé de couleurs lorsque la jeune femme commença à dire son nom en entier. Mais non, elle ne prononça pas ses noms de famille. John lui en fût reconnaissant. Inattentif aux dires d'Elisabeth, il l'observa. _Ses cheveux, maintenant détachés, laissaient voir leur longueur. De très longs cheveux lisses châtains, les yeux bleus de son amant avec des étincelles d'insouciance et de joie de vivre. Et le sens de l'humour, le sarcasme et l'ironie qu'il avait senti chez elle semblait être un mélange explosif de Rodney et de lui. _

- Le docteur Beckett a vérifié votre ADN, il ne correspond pas à celui du docteur McKay de moitié comme il devrait être le cas. Vous êtes bien humaine et vous possédez même le gène des anciens. Je veux bien croire que vous venez du futur et que vous nous connaissez, vous nous l'avez d'ailleurs prouvé. Mais je veux savoir qui vous êtes et je veux que vous donniez des éléments le prouvant, continuait la diplomate.

- S'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas tout dire. Cela aurait trop de répercussions, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Rodney. Je ne peux vous dire. Je suis bien la fille de Rodney McKay, croyez-moi, je suis sincère.

- Désolée, je demande à vous croire mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Je ne sais pas qui sont nos ennemis dans le futur et peut-être que vous êtes l'une d'entre eux. Et ne me dites pas maintenant que vous êtes adoptée, vous êtes trop intelligente je pense, pour croire que cela ne suffirait comme argument.

- Mais c'est ridicule, même s'il était prouvé que je sois la fille de Rodney, qui vous dit qu'il m'a pas trahi ou que moi je n'ai pas trahi tout simplement. _Kathy, tu t'enfonces, trouves autre chose._ Carson, s'il vous plaît dites moi, n'ai-je pas 25 pour 100 de l'ADN de Rodney ?

Carson relut ses notes.

- Si, on peut noter que 25 pour 100 de votre patrimoine génétique est comparable à celui du docteur McKay, mais cela ne veut rien dire, c'est du hasard pour moi.

- Justement non, ce n'est pas du hasard. C'est ainsi, s'il vous plait faites moi confiance, supplia Kathy.

- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous faire mettre en cellule, je n'ai pas le choix, conclut Elisabeth.

Kathy sembla complètement anéanti. Elle avait échoué sans même commencer. Elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler le secret de ses parents, ceux-ci ne le dirait aux autres que bien après. Il serait bien trop tard. Mais elle ne dirait rien, elle se l'était jurée.

- Attendez, je vais vous expliquez…

La voix n'était pas celle de Kathy, mais celle du docteur McKay.

----------------------------------------------

**(4) **Voir épisode Tempus Fugit de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis

**(5)** Voir épisode La Tour de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis

**(6)** Voir épisode Possédés de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis (son petit couplet sur « Il tient à vous plus vous ne pouvez l'imaginer »)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ca y est après des jours et des jours t'attente, j'ai enfin le net installé chez moi! C'est trop cool!  
J'en profite donc pour mettre la suite de ma fic.**

----------------------------------------------

- Rodney…. ???

- Je vais vous expliquez et vous montrez que Kathy est bien ma fille et pourquoi elle n'a qu'un quart de mon ADN.

- Papa….

- Kathy, il faudra juste que tu me coupes si mon idée se révèle complètement fausse, mais j'en doute, mes théories étant toujours exactes, continua le canadien.

Kathy reconnut bien là son père, sûr de lui jusqu'au bout à en être exaspérant. Même si on lui présentait le contraire, il niait d'une mauvaise foi rare. Ce n'était pas son trait de caractère le plus attachant, loin de là, mais s'était lui, à prendre tout entier avec tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités malheureusement mieux cachés que les premiers.

Rodney poursuivit fermement :

- Kathy ne possède effectivement qu'un quart de mon patrimoine génétique. Selon moi, 50 pour 100, la moitié provenant de la gamète femelle est issue d'une donneuse.

- Pour l'instant c'est impossible qu'un ADN soit morcelé ainsi. Mais vu que Kathy vient de notre futur, je veux bien l'admettre, concéda Carson. La génétique a encore beaucoup de choses à nous faire découvrir.

- Mais où se situe l'intérêt de cette manipulation ? Les 25 pour 100 qui restent d'où viennent-ils ? questionna Teyla.

- De mon compagnon. Ainsi nous sommes pères tous les deux.

Rodney détacha calmement tous ses mots pour être sûr que tout le monde saisisse bien le sens de ses propos.

- Votre compagnon !?!? Rodney, vous êtes homosexuel ? s'exclama Elisabeth.

- Oui, bisexuel pour être exact. Mais j'ai plus souvent été attiré par des hommes. Si l'on excepte le Colonel Carter.

Kathy s'était rapproché de son père comme pour faire face avec lui, pour le protéger, pour lui assurer son soutien. Elle chercha son regard et lorsque leurs yeux bleus se trouvèrent, l'intensité que pu y lire Elisabeth lui ôta tous doutes. Ses deux là étaient pareils, la même fragilité cachée.

- Je vous crois. Kathy, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir cet interrogatoire, mais vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques, déclara le docteur Weir.

Kathy d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire lui signifia qu'elle comprenait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Kathy ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir. Un élément avait changé. Rodney s'était confié. L'aveu de leur liaison, ses parents ne l'avaient fait que bien plus tard, dans plusieurs mois pour être précis et après en avoir longuement parlé entre eux et après avoir sondé les opinions chez leurs amis et collègues. Maintenant, la donne n'était plus la même. Elle chercha John du regard, il était au fond de la salle, le regard vide comme si l'événement qui venait de se dérouler dans la pièce ne le concernait pas, ne le touchait pas. Elle prit la main de son père et lui murmura :

- Merci.

Un mot tout simple mais dans lequel elle mit tout son amour pour lui. Toute son admiration pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Papa a raison. J'ai 2 pères. Dans 1 an, vous trouverez sur une planète un appareil ancien. Après examen, Radek et papa Rodney ont découvert que c'était une sorte de couveuse pour les couples ayant des soucis à avoir des enfants. Une sorte de fécondation in vitro à la mode ancien. Le plus était, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, l'absence de nécessité d'utérus. Pas besoin de mère porteuse si la mère ne peut pas porter. La machine agit comme telle durant neuf mois. Mes parents y ont vu le moyen d'avoir un enfant. Elisabeth, en tant que premier magistrat fraîchement élue de la nouvelle nation, a donné son accord. C'est à ce moment-là que tu interviens Carson. Tu as voulu essayer de recréer un ovule dit "neutre", n'ayant pas de caractéristiques propres, juste les gènes indispensables à la conception normale d'un enfant. Et pour les gènes venant du père, tu as manipulé 2 cellules, un de chacun des mes parents pour arriver à un résultat de 25 pour 100 chacun.

- C'est prodigieux les progrès de la science en si peu de temps, un tout petit peu moins d'un an ! A l'heure actuel, je pourrai théoriquement voir le processus ; mais passer à la pratique et fractionner des cellules reproductives masculins, cela serait autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas réussi du premier coup, loin de là. Avant moi, il y a eu de nombreux échecs. Plusieurs manipulations n'ont pas été effectué correctement, puis 2 embryons sont morts durant les 3 premiers mois, ça a été très dur pour mes parents et pour toi également. Mais au final, tu as persévéré et réussi Carson, la génétique c'est ton truc et je t'en remercie. Mais y a des moments où tu ferais mieux de t'en passer…. et de faire autre chose que de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier, continua-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Carson voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Elisabeth ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Bien puisque tout est clair, nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos occupations.

Ronon était déjà en train de partir, suivi de Teyla et Beckett. Le docteur McKay allait les suivre voulant leur parler. Elisabeth l'apostropha :

- Rodney, je voudrais vous parlez. Pourriez-vous rester un moment s'il vous plaît ?

Le scientifique regarda sa fille qui lui sourit, elle sortit en même temps que le Colonel Sheppard.

- Rodney, je voulais qu'on discute de votre situation.

- Ma situation ! s'énerva tout de suite Rodney. C'est quoi ma situation ? Chef scientifique pédé ? Je pensais que si une personne serait tolérante sur ce point ce serait vous, Elisabeth.

- Rodney, ne vous énervez pas. Je me suis mal fais comprendre ou mal expliqué au choix. Je ne juge pas et cela ne me choque et ne me gène pas. Je souhaitais juste vous dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de souci. Cela restera entre nous, j'y veillerai. A moins que vous en déciderez autrement.

- Non pour l'instant, suffisamment de monde est au courant. Mon compagnon est militaire et il pourrait avoir des ennuis sérieux.

- Don't ask, don't tell. J'ai toujours trouvé cette règle stupide. Mais Rodney, vous sortez déjà avec lui ? Avec le père de Kathy ?

McKay s'amusa devant l'étonnement de la dirigeante. _Bien, cela voulait dire que John et lui étaient discrets._

- Oui en fait, on fait très attention de se comporter normalement en public. Et puis on ne se côtoie pas vraiment dans le cadre de notre travail, rajouta Rodney pour être sûr que John soit écarté des hypothèses qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas manquer de faire dans sa tête.

- Mais comment vous êtes vous rencontrez alors ? Vous êtes peu sociable, enfin euh, je voulais dire que vous êtes peu expressif dans vos relations, se reprit Elisabeth.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous sommes trouvés, sourit Rodney.

Maintenant qu'Elisabeth était rassurée sur la sécurité de la Cité, elle ressemblait à une lycéenne. Une lycéenne avec les yeux brillants de curiosité, pas une curiosité malsaine non, juste celle d'une jeune fille rêveuse et irrémédiablement romantique avec l'envie de se faire raconter une belle histoire d'amour. Une histoire interdite étant encore plus magique. Mais Rodney n'était pas encore vraiment prêt à lui faire partager son amour pour son chef militaire.

- Je vous remercie Elisabeth.

- De rien, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

- J'espère que les autres le prenne comme vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont vos amis, je suis sure que Teyla et Carson ne vont feront aucune remarque désagréable. Et même si le fait que ce sont des militaires peut vous faire douter, je suis convaincue que Ronon et le Colonel Sheppard ne poseront pas de problèmes. Ayant confiance en vos amis, Rodney.

- _John ? Oui, moi aussi j'en suis convaincu. J'espère juste qu'il me n'en voudra pas pour mon intervention. Je veux le protéger._ Merci, dit tout simplement le scientifique.

----------------------------------------------


	8. Chapitre 8

**Aller encore une suite qui dormait dans mon ordi depuis quelques jours.**

----------------------------------------------

Si Rodney ne songeait qu'à protéger John, leur fille avait une toute autre envie. En sortant du bureau du docteur Weir, ils n'avaient pas fait plus de 10 pas qu'elle lui lança un :

- Dans tes quartiers, je dois te parler.

Le ton ne laissait aucune chance de répondre, son regard noir non plus d'ailleurs. La jeune femme ne dit plus une parole jusqu'à ce que la porte des quartiers fût refermée. Elle explosa :

- Papa, je veux pas être insolente, mais je vais l'être quand même. Tu nous as fait quoi là ?!?! Papa Rodney était dans les ennuis, il avoue un truc lourd à porter et toi t'es pas concerné ! Dans ton coin, genre je le connais pas, je le regarde pas, t'aurais siffloté et c'était la totale !

- Et il fallait que je fasse quoi, mademoiselle je sais tout ? Il a décidé tout seul et d'un coup de tout dire.

- Pour m'éviter la cellule, il a fait ça pour m'éviter la cellule ! C'est simple, c'est un geste pour m'aider. Comme tu aurais pu l'aider. Souvent on fait ça entre gens qui s'estiment et même qui s'aiment.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à avouer ma relation avec Rodney à la Cité. Et pourtant je l'aime.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de le dire à toute la Cité, mais à 4 personnes. 4 amis ! Sérieusement, dans les 4, qui t'aurait dénoncé ? Qui ? Teyla, Carson ? Elisabeth ou Ronon peut-être ? Tu as peur de qui ? D'eux ou de toi ? Tu crains de perdre autorité ? Ou alors de t'entendre dire à haute voix que tu sors avec un homme ?

- Tu peux arrêter de hurler s'il te plaît ! On va nous entendre. Je suis ton père et bien je te demande de te taire.

- Et hurler que tu es mon père, tu crois que c'est discret ?

Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe, laissant un Sheppard furieux et déboussolé.

Kathy, furieuse elle aussi, déambula dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'effondra en pleurs contre le mur.

C'est ainsi que Teyla la trouva quelques minutes après.

- Kathy ? Cela ne vas pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Je suis horrible, je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime, sanglota Kathy.

Teyla la fit relever de par terre et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sécha d'un coup de main les larmes sous ses yeux.

- C'est le docteur McKay, vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non, c'est pas papa Rodney.

- C'est avec le Colonel Sheppard alors ?

La surprise stoppa net les sanglots. Kathy resta bouche bée.

- Vous avez le même sourire, expliqua avec douceur l'athosienne.

La jeune militaire se serra encore plus contre Teyla.

- Aller, sèche tes larmes. Tu es plus mignonne sans, ma belle.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être toi, malgré l'espace et le temps, d'être la même. Toujours douce, sereine, combative et intuitive comme personne. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je n'ai jamais manqué de mère puisque je t'ai eu toi.

- Pour l'intuition, je n'ai pas tellement de mérite, tu es un mélange tellement réussi du Colonel et du docteur McKay, en apparence bien sûr mais encore plus en émotion.

- Pourtant tu es sûrement la seule à avoir compris la situation en entier.

- Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque le docteur McKay a avoué qu'il aimait les hommes, cela ne pouvait que le Colonel. Je savais qu'il avait une relation à part, différente de la moyenne. Ils sont tellement différents, mais complémentaires et indissociables l'un de l'autre. Je ne les jamais connu séparément et je ne l'imagine pas. J'ignorais juste jusqu'à quel point allait leur relation.

- Et cela te choque ?

- Non, pas du tout. L'amour sincère est la plus belle chose au monde. Pourquoi on devrait être choqué ? Parce que ils sont deux hommes ? Je ne connais pas encore vraiment comment cela est perçu sur Terre, mais je sais que sur Athos, ils n'auraient pas eu à se cacher. La vie est trop courte pour cacher son amour et ses sentiments.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs tu devrais suivre ce conseil, sourit Kathy.

- Quoi, que veux-tu dire ? rougit Teyla

- Un grand, brun …. Tu ne vois pas vraiment?

- Kathy ! Veux-tu t'occuper de tes affaires, dit l'athosienne faussement vexée.

- Oui, mais le destin prendra ma place pour te le rappeler, t'inquiète pas, murmura-elle.

oOo

Rodney en sortant du bureau d'Elisabeth avait filé directement vers les quartiers de John, mais en passant devant son bureau, le docteur Zelenka l'avait appelé pour lui demander de vérifier un calcul dans une expérience sur un nouvel artefact ancien trouvé par l'équipe du Major Lorne. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les quartiers de John se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y était pas. Il devait absolument le trouver, il devait lui parler, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dit tout cela. Il espèrerait juste qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. En le cherchant, il tomba sur Carson.

- Euh, Carson vous n'auriez pas vu le Colonel ? Je dois lui faire initialiser un objet.

- Non, mais si vous voulez je peux venir le faire.

_Mince si Carson accepte de venir m'aider à initialiser un objet ancien, c'est qu'il doit vouloir me parler. Et en plus avec ça, je devrais trouver un objet qui traîne pour pas qu'il pense pas que c'est une excuse._

- Euh en fait, je voulais en profiter pour lui parler.

- Oh, je vois. Moi aussi je voulais vous parler. Rodney vous auriez pu me le dire, vous savez ça me change rien pour moi. Je suis votre médecin et aussi votre ami.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Carson.

- Ca l'est si on fait confiance aux personnes pour qui l'on compte. Et le Colonel aura sans aucun doute la même réaction que moi, n'en doutez pas Rodney. Et s'il ne réagit pas comme ça, je lui ferai payer à sa prochaine visite à l'infirmerie, conclut le docteur Beckett avec malice.

oOo

Le docteur McKay trouva finalement son compagnon sur un des balcons de la Cité.

- John, ça va ? Tu as l'air songeur ?

- Rodney, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé.

- Je peux être discret quand je veux.

Le scientifique enlaça son amant.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dis, je m'excuse, je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Rodney, je ne t'en veux pas, ne croit pas ça, je suis fier de toi, très fier. Je te promets, tu as fais preuve de plus de courage que je n'en n'ai jamais eu aujourd'hui.

- Ne dis pas cela, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Sans toi, je ne serai plus là.

- Sans toi, moi non plus et la plupart du personnel de la base non plus.

- Nous sommes indispensables à cette Cité, il faut qu'on s'y fasse, dit très sérieusement McKay.

John l'embrassa pour couper court à son monologue sur son génie qui allait sans doute suivre. Rodney le lâcha à regrets pour aller travailler.

Le Colonel Sheppard quitta la douceur de l'océan pour rejoindre Teyla qui devait normalement l'attendre pour leur entraînement. En chemin, il eut la surprise de trouver Teyla serrant Kathy en larmes dans ses bras. Il s'affola :

- Teyla, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Un petit coup de blues, mon Colonel pour notre petite. Je vais vous laissez d'ailleurs, on m'attend.

Kathy savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ca va allez Kathy, je te laisse avec le Colonel, demanda Teyla en lui faisant un clin d'œil échappant à Sheppard.

- Pas de problème, merci, pour tout.

Teyla s'éloigna vers la salle de commande. John attendit qu'elle ait disparu du champ de vision pour engager la discussion.

- C'est à cause de moi les pleurs ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus.

- Non, ça va, c'est moi. Je suis plus perturbée par tout cela que je n'aurai pensé et puis je m'en suis tellement voulu de t'avoir fais des reproches. Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne peux pas comprendre ta situation, quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre la particularité de mes parents, la situation était depuis très longtemps acceptée et paraissait totalement normal pour tout le monde. Rodney et John étaient ensemble pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Vous étiez indissociables dans l'esprit des gens, j'étais la fille de John et Rodney. Je crois que en arrivant ici, j'ai été troublée, de vous voir plus jeune, pas ensemble aux yeux des gens, de me voir malmener par Liz, te revoir. Enfin, bon je suis moins forte que je pensais quoi, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je suis sûr que tu es très forte mais tu as vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, et puis je suis militaire, avant de partir j'ai subi un entraînement spécial avec Kate pour résister à la pression.

- Kate Heightmeyer, la psychologue ? demanda John surpris.

- Oui, Kate, j'ai eu un entraînement physique mais surtout psychologique pour revenir dans le temps. Papa Rodney l'a préconisé.

- Ah ok, comme pour les soldats qui partent en mission suicide, dans le genre là.

- Dans le genre là.

John maladroitement la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puis d'un coup il la lâcha, la prit par les épaules et la plaça devant lui. Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que cela t'a fait drôle de me revoir….

- Euh, cela fait un peu plus de 6 mois que tu es décédé, papa….

- Quoi ??? s'exclama Sheppard.

- Une bataille qui a mal tourné. Papa Rodney ne s'en est jamais remis et je crois que sans le projet de retour vers le passé et la possibilité de changer le destin, il se serait laissé mourir de chagrin.

- Il t'a toi.

- Moi aussi j'étais désespérée et je crois que tu me mesures pas encore l'étendue du lien qui vous relie Rodney et toi. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je bosse maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- Bah ma mission. Je suis pas vraiment venue juste pour vous faire un petit coucou en passant. Je dois retourner voir Elisabeth et son Carson.

- Son Carson ? s'estomaqua Sheppard.

- Oh, pardon, erreur de phrase, enfin de temps plutôt, mais ne dit rien s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite, d'abord Carson aura une autre relation.

- Bien sur, je me dis rien. De toute façon, il faut déjà que j'y crois moi-même avant de le faire croire à d'autre.

- Merci papa.

Kathy se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

- Hey doucement ma princesse des étoiles, on va causer sur nous, ici on a que 14 ans d'écart et tu connais ma réputation, rit John.

- Ca m'est totalement égal papa. _Princesse des étoiles, mon Dieu, il m'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis née, c'est tellement bizarre de l'entendre et en même temps, cela m'avait tellement manqué. Personne d'autre ne me n'a jamais appelé ainsi. _

----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca me touche vraiment quand Bayas dit qu'elle s'imaginait bien les scènes.**

**Note :** Pour moi, l'épisode Michael est une de mes grosses déceptions, pas l'épisode qui est cool, mais par rapport aux persos. Ils font une connerie, mais énorme comme jamais dans les épisodes de Stargate. Ils étaient peinards, les Wraiths pensant que la Cité avaient explosé et là il en ramène un ! En plus, Teyla et Rodney étaient même pas capable de donner un mensonge sur son sauvetage (je crois que c'était sur son sauvetage) cohérent. Chacun avait donné une histoire légèrement différente, cela m'avait choqué. Et au final, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien dans les épisodes qui suivent. Trop bien peut-être…

----------------------------------------------

- Elisabeth, je dois te parler, c'est important.

- Bien sûr, entre, assis toi.

Kathy s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Elisabeth. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle brisa le silence d'un :

- Il faut tuer le Wraith qui se trouve dans une des salles d'expérimentations de la Cité.

- Pardon ???

Le docteur Weir, de surprise, avait bondi de son siège. La militaire ne se départit pas de son calme :

- Le Wraith qui se trouve dans la Cité, que vous allez transformer en humain, dont vous souhaitez attribuer le nom de Michael Kenmore et le grade de Lieutenant, il faut le tuer de suite.

- Kathy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais ces recherches sont capitales et pour rien je ne les suspendrais. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de battre la flotte Wraith.

- A court terme oui. Mais ils ignorent encore que la Cité est toujours là.

- Ils découvriront la supercherie tôt ou tard et sans moyen de défense, Atlantis est condamnée !

Kathy se leva du fauteuil et tapa son poing sur la table

- Et bien grâce à vous tous, ce serai plus tôt que tard, et si la Cité et bien plus encore était menacée à très court terme grâce à vos idioties !!!!

Un militaire se trouvant dans la salle de contrôle, alerté par les éclats de voix, apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte :

- Docteur Weir, tout va bien ?

- Oui, un petit différent, rien de bien grave, le Lieutenant McKay allait partir.

Kathy la fusilla du regard :

- Oui, c'est cela, j'allais partir.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

oOo

Ayant besoin de se défouler, elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Le sac de frappe lui servit d'exutoire.

- Merde, merde, merde !!! Liz est encore plus têtue que je ne le pensais. Et pourtant elle m'avait prévenue. Merde alors, ce Wraith doit disparaître de la Cité.

- Content de trouver quelqu'un d'accord avec moi.

Occupée à taper dans le sac, elle n'avait pas entendu Ronon entrer dans la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit face au runner.

- Un petit combat ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Teyla mais en attendant si vous êtes sûr de vous, pourquoi pas.

- Pas de soucis. En place.

Kathy et Ronon se placèrent pour le début du combat. Ne se battant pas à 100 de ses moyens au départ pour ne pas la blesser involontairement, Ronon dû vite réviser son jugement s'il ne voulait pas perdre. _Cette gamine sait ce battre sans aucun doute._ La jeune femme avait une parfaite maîtrise de l'art de la technique du combat au corps à corps. Elle savait renverser le désavantage de son faible poids par rapport à celui du satédien en avantage. Ronon se retrouva une fois à terre après un coup, mais pu se relever. Il lisait dans les yeux de son adversaire une colère qui devait sortir sous peine d'exploser. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, Kathy se déconcentra quelques dixièmes de seconde avec l'arrivé de Teyla. Ronon en profita, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire battre par la fille de McKay. Sinon il allait en entendre parler longtemps. Déconcentrée, Kathy se retrouva au sol sans pouvoir se relever.

- Tu as gagné.

Ronon lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

- Vous combattez comme une vraie guerrière et avec une maîtrise absolue que j'ai rarement vue. Pour peu, vous gagniez.

- Merci, mais j'ai eu 2 très bons professeurs. Cependant l'élève ne dépasse toujours pas le maître.

- Comment êtes vous au courant pour le Wraith ?

- Je suis venue pour lui.

- C'est une aberration cette expérience. C'est absurde, un Wraith reste un Wraith malgré l'aspect qu'on lui donne. Un être ignoble, proche de l'animal.

- L'idée en soi n'est pas bête mais c'est le déroulement et sa mise en œuvre qui posent des soucis.

- Un Wraith est un Wraith, un point c'est tout. Et même lorsqu'il aura l'air humain, qu'il ne croise pas mon chemin !

- C'est clair au moins comme position. Teyla, tu ne dis rien ?

- Je préfère réserver mon jugement. L'idée a la mérite d'être intéressante et je suis fais confiance au docteur Weir, au Colonel Sheppard et au docteur Beckett qui sont à l'initiative du projet.

- Oui, mais que ce passerait-il si même eux ne se faisait plus confiance sur ce point à l'avenir ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi confiante que vous, mais je connais la suite pour mon malheur. Je vais vous laissez, je dois aller raisonner Carson, s'il daigne m'écouter.

Kathy ramassa ses affaires jetées par terre en entrant. Elle lança avant de disparaître :

- Au fait tonton, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu peux me tutoyer comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Le runner regarda Teyla déconcerté :

- Pourquoi je ferai cela. Je ne vous tutoie même pas vous et pourtant je vous connais depuis plus longtemps.

- Et bien, il faudrait penser à changer cela, sourit doucement Teyla, le laissant encore plus déconcerté et perdu.

oOo

Pour la troisième fois dans la journée, une porte claqua. Après celle des quartiers de Sheppard, celle du bureau du docteur Weir, ce fut le tour de celle de l'infirmerie de subir la colère du Lieutenant McKay Sheppard.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !!!! Non, mais sérieux, si je ne les aimez pas autant je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrai !!!!

Elle entra dans le laboratoire de son père. Celui-ci tournait le dos à l'entrée, penché sur son ordinateur.

- Oui, quoi encore ? soupira-t-il.

- Oh pardon papa, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je reviendrais.

Rodney se retourna :

- Kathy ! Tu ne me dérange absolument pas, mais je sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est énervant d'être interrompu tout les 5 minutes par des militaires et leurs questions idiotes.

- Oh, je vais vous laissez alors, dit John rentrant dans le labo. C'est bête pour une fois que y était seul, Rodney.

- De toute façon, je suis militaire également, je vais y aller aussi, renchérit sa fille en riant.

- Oh les deux duettistes, vous voulez bien arrêtez de vous foutre de moi là.

John et Kathy pouffèrent de rire.

- Désolés, s'excusèrent-ils.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, alors pas la peine.

- Chéri boude pas, dit John en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour lui ébouriffer comme on peut le faire à un enfant.

- Hey, ce n'est pas parce que le truc qui te sert de cheveux est incoiffable que tu dois te venger sur les autres.

Kathy se sentit tout à coup extrêmement bien. Elle se mit en retrait et observa ses parents. Elle se serait crue plusieurs mois en arrière lorsque malgré la guerre et leur vingtaine d'années de plus, ses parents étaient les mêmes. Les mêmes chamailleries, les mêmes caractères et surtout le même amour. On aurait pu croire qu'au fil du temps, leurs taquineries les auraient aigris, qu'elles se seraient transformés en mesquineries. Au contraire, leurs piques et leurs jeux les rapprochaient encore plus. Ils créaient leur monde à eux d'où même leur fille se sentait exclue. Mais le plus important dans cet équilibre venait du fait qu'il n'y avait pas un qui avait le monopole des sarcasmes et l'autre subissait. Dans ce cas là, l'amour ne suffisait pas à sauver le couple. _Ils sont tellement mignons, tous les deux. Je suis heureuse d'être leur fille. Pourtant je pense que pour papa John cela ne pas être facile tous les jours pour accepter la situation, c'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais dis qu'il l'avait tellement mal vécu. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le truc qu'on raconte, je présume. Enfin, c'est bizarre de le voir tellement peu sûr de lui, lui qui a toujours été tellement sûr de lui, mon modèle de courage et de bravoure. Le soldat parfait en somme, enfin il voulait me le faire croire. C'était son rôle de père de me montrer le meilleur de lui. Papa Rodney avait moins peur de se montrer tel quel. Sûrement le fait qu'il s'est toujours montré insensible à ce qu'on pensait de lui. _

John se tourna vers sa fille :

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Elisabeth, tu veux vraiment arrêter l'expérience.

- Je ne veux pas l'arrêter, je veux le supprimer.

- Désolé, mais là je ne peux pas te suivre, soupira John.

- C'est vrai que cette expérience est importante, je suis de l'avis de John, intervient le canadien.

- Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai compris, je lâche l'affaire. Je vais d'ailleurs vous laissez, je suis fatiguée, je vais vous laissez.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Rodney.

- Non papa Rodney, ça va t'inquiète pas.

Kathy, instinctivement, alla embrasser chacun à leur tour ses pères, comme le faisait tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir. Elle retourna dans ses quartiers, prit une douche, s'habilla tout de noir, remonta ses cheveux et se faufila hors de ses quartiers en vérifiant bien si personne n'était dans les parages.

_Lâcher l'affaire, mais bien sûr et en plus ils doivent me penser sincère. Mais ils croient quoi ? Que je suis venue pour abandonner au premier obstacle, surtout un obstacle prévu. Je devrais agir seule, c'est tout, comme on avait prévu. Agir seule…. _

----------------------------------------------


	10. Chapitre 10

**Une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaîra.**

----------------------------------------------

Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'armurerie sans souci particulier.

_Il faut vraiment que marraine revoie avec papa John le système de sécurité. Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent et avec "lui" dans la Cité encore moins. C'est carrément de l'insouciance, voire de l'irresponsabilité. _

Elle prit une arme paralysante, un P90 et plusieurs chargeurs dans la réserve. Ainsi équipée, sa tache devenait plus ardue, il s'agissait de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle aurait du mal à justifier tout cet attirail de combat. Heureusement avec l'absence du Dédale, le personnel de la base était réduit à son strict minimum. Mais ce minimum faisait tout de même un grand nombre d'individus qu'il s'agissait d'éviter. A cette heure de la soirée, l'endroit le plus délicat à passer était le couloir donnant sur l'entrée du mess. La moitié du personnel de la base devait s'y trouver. Néanmoins, elle ralentit le pas malgré elle lorsqu'elle aperçut ses parents, Liz, Ronon, Radek, Carson et Teyla a une table. Ils discutaient, riaient même tous ensemble. La jeune soldat, heureuse de voir que les déclarations de Rodney plus tôt n'avaient instaurées aucune gêne dans leurs relations, s'arrêta dans un recoin d'où elle les observa quelques secondes gravant cette image dans sa mémoire.

Le plus dur restait à faire. Arrivée devant la porte du laboratoire, elle souffla un grand coup. Deux portes et deux gardes la séparaient de Michael. _Une fois la première porte ouverte grâce à mon gène, le retour en arrière me sera impossible. Non, c'est inexact. Je me mens à moi-même. Le retour en arrière n'est plus possible depuis très longtemps._ Kathy inspira d'un coup, ouvrit la porte et avant que les gardes ne puissent intervenir ou même se poser des questions, elle tira sur chacun un coup d'arme paralysante, ouvrit la seconde porte, détruisit la caméra d'un coup de P90 et tira un rayon paralysant sur le Wraith sanglé à une table d'expérimentation. Elle le détacha, le mena hors de la pièce. Elle prit ses bras et le tira dans les couloirs. En remontant les escaliers, elle crut qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. _Mon Dieu, ce qu'il est lourd._ Avant d'arriver à la salle de contrôle, elle zappa une demi-douzaine de personnes avant qu'elles ne donnent l'alerte. Dans la salle de contrôle, le premier à être paralysé fut le technicien se trouvant le plus proche du bouton d'alerte générale. Tous les techniciens et militaires subirent le même sort. Elle entra des coordonnés, désactiva le bouclier et passa la porte avec le Wraith toujours inconscient dans son sillage.

Le tout n'avait pris qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes.

Les gardes de la salle d'expérimentation furent les premiers à donner l'alerte. Le docteur Weir se trouvait toujours au mess lorsque l'alarme générale de la Cité se mit en route. Elle regarda ses compagnons et comprit. Le Wraith ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Elle sortit en courant. Dans la salle de contrôle, plusieurs personnes étaient encore à terre.

- Carson, occupez vous des blessés s'il y en a. John formez des équipes et fouillez la Cité, il me doit pas être loin. Le personnel civil ne participant pas aux recherches est consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part. Mince, comment a-t-il pu se détacher et s'enfuir ? hurla Elisabeth.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, docteur, intervient un technicien.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'est plus là, il a passé la porte.

- Quoi, s'affola-elle.

- Mais comment, c'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu désactiver le bouclier.

- C'est n'est pas lui, docteur McKay. Le Wraith était inconscient.

- Quoi ? Soyez plus précis, s'énerva le scientifique.

- Rodney, laissez le parler. Allez y.

- C'est la jeune femme qui est arrivé en début d'après-midi qui a ouvert la porte, elle traînait le Wraith derrière elle.

Sa phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Rodney. Kathy n'aurait jamais fait ça !

**« Colonel, vous pouvez revenir. Les recherches ne donneront rien, il a déjà quitté Atlantis, de même que Kathy. » **

**« Quoi ?! » **

Le Colonel arriva en courant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Le Wraith a kidnappé Kathy ?

Elisabeth remarqua qu'il avait l'air totalement affolé, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent pourtant.

- Ca serait plutôt Kathy qui a kidnappé Michael, selon les premières informations.

John, incrédule jeta un regard à Rodney, qui haussa les épaules.

- Rodney, pourriez vous regardez quelle destination a-t-elle entrée dans la console ? demanda le docteur Weir.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

McKay fit quelques manipulations, jura, se coucha sous la console, regarda plusieurs branchements. Les autres ne lui posèrent aucune question, sa fille venait de libérer un Wraith, pas besoin de l'énerver davantage.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il se redressa :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Impossible de savoir où ils sont partis. Elle a codé la transmission, elle n'a pas des connaissances scientifiques pour rien. Et surtout plus de 28 ans d'avancées technologiques.

- Que peut-on faire, alors, questionna Elisabeth.

- Je vais essayer de trouver la planète de destination en démontant la console. Le code doit bloquer, j'espère, seulement la mémoire directement consultable. Si je parviens à entrer dans la mémoire système de l'appareil, peut être pourrais-je contourner le cryptage.

- Et pendant ce temps, elle sera déjà passer sur une autre planète.

- Rien ne le prouve Colonel, tempéra Teyla.

- Rodney, combien de temps vous faut-il ? demanda la dirigeante.

- Sans dormir ? dit-il sarcastique.

- Rodney…

- 15 à 16 heures. Peut être 10 si tout va bien.

- Bien, on s'en contentera. Maintenant quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment on est arrivé à cette situation ?

- Elle vous avez prévenu !

Ronon venait de revenir de son côté ayant commencé des recherches avec un groupe.

- Elle vous avait prévenu des risques de ce Wraith. Vous l'avez tous ignoré, continua-t-il.

- Non je l'ai écouté, mais ce qu'elle demandait été tout simplement irréalisable, se justifia le docteur Weir.

- Sa requête était loin d'être anodine. Même si je ne comprends pas tout, il est vrai, à ces histoires de voyage dans le temps. Il me semble que Kathy n'a pas, quitté sa famille, remonté 28 ans en arrière, été obligé de se justifier sur son identité, obligé McKay à avouer son secret, mis KO une bonne quinzaine de personnes avec un Wraith sur le dos, pour rien. Vous l'avez ignoré tout bonnement, elle soulevait une question qui dérangeait votre organisation bien réglée. On ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous. Une jeune fille, même militaire, n'aurait pas dû être capable de le faire sortir de la pièce. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas dû être armée. Encore moins pouvoir passer la porte et s'enfuir, même si c'est la fille de McKay et qu'elle est très intelligente.

Rodney ne se rengorgea pas de le dernière remarque, trop inquiet pour être flatté. Elisabeth, interdite, ne trouva rien à répondre au runner. Il était rare que Ronon aligne plus de 5 phrases d'un coup, mais lorsque s'était le cas, elle devait avouer qu'il savait toucher là où il faut.

Sheppard tremblait de rage. Il quitta la pièce en prétextant aller interroger les soldats de garde. Teyla lança un regard entendu au docteur McKay. D'abord déstabilisé, _mon Dieu, elle sait_, il lui répondit en hochant la tête.

- Docteur Weir, je pense qu'il serait bon que j'aide le Colonel.

Sans attendre vraiment sa réponse, Teyla partit dans le sillage de Sheppard. Elisabeth, perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par les événements, essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais aussi d'elle-même.

- Rodney, commencez à travailler sur la console. C'est notre seule chance de toute façon actuellement. Carson, suivez moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le médecin la précéda jusqu'à son bureau. Le docteur Weir se retourna sur lui et d'une voix très posée :

- Carson, je vais être simple, combien de temps avons-nous avant que le manque d'enzyme ne soit vraiment un souci pour Michael et le bon déroulement de l'expérience ?

- Je ne peux pas donner de durée exacte, le recul me manque dans ce genre d'expérience. Un jour peut être, voire 36 heures. Pas plus.

- Bien.

Carson allait sortir quand il vit qu'Elisabeth était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il l'a rattrapa de justesse. Il l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Elisabeth, ça va ? Vous devriez venir à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est passé tout va bien.

- Elisabeth, pas à moi. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas fait une vraie nuit de sommeil, lui demanda-il plus la forme en lui prenant son pouls car il savait qu'elle ne s'accordait pas beaucoup de repos.

- Tout va bien, pas de problème.

- Elisabeth, vous allez vous reposer un peu plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile vu les circonstances mais vous ne serez pas d'une grande utilité à la Cité si vous faites un malaise, dit le médecin d'un ton professionnel.

Elisabeth sentit qu'elle allait craquer, elle confessa alors :

- C'est vrai que mes nuits ont été un peu courtes ces derniers temps. Mais c'est normal, vous aussi vous avez peu dormi depuis le début de l'expérience. Si je ne dormais pas, vous non plus, je vous ai vu depuis la salle d'observation, à passer vos instants de libre à vérifier les moindres détails de chaque phase de la transformation.

- Oui et vous voyez où cela nous a mené.

- Oui. Pas bien loin….

- Reposez vous Elisabeth, s'il vous plait. Rien que le temps que Rodney travaille sur la console, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

Elisabeth regarda le docteur Beckett s'éloigner. Elisabeth alla fermer la porte de son bureau et s'allongea sur le canapé. Carson n'avait pas tort, un peu de repos ne lui ferai pas de mal. Mais le sommeil tarda à venir. Avec la nuit, la salle de contrôle s'était quelque peu vidée. Seul le personnel de garde était en place. La diplomate entendait également Rodney et Radek travailler.

_Rodney doit s'inquiéter pour Kathy. Merde Kathy, je suis horrible, je n'ai même pas pensé à elle. Elle est seule avec un Wraith. J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. J'étais tellement prise par l'idée de réussir que j'ai oublié le reste._ Elisabeth se dit qu'elle avait bien changé depuis sa nomination à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis. _J'étais une diplomate, maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'être un chef de guerre. Je ne suis plus la partisane de paix. J'ai changé et je ne sais pas si cela est bénéfice à ma mission. Nous nous sommes lancés à corps perdus dans l'idée de transformer les Wraiths en humains. L'idée est séduisante, la recherche sur l'enzyme m'a passionné, je l'admets. Je me suis prise pour une espèce de dieu, pouvant jouer sur l'équilibre de l'univers. Pourtant il faut s'y faire, nous sommes en guerre et malgré ce que j'ai toujours combattu, durant la guerre, on pense que tous les moyens sont permis. _

- Elisabeth ?

La voix la sortit de son introspection.

- Carson ?

- Je vois que vous suivez mon conseil. Mais vous seriez mieux dans vos quartiers que pliée en deux sur ce petit canapé.

- Merci, mais je suis très bien et puis je veux être sur place si Rodney et Radek trouve la destination de Kathy. Carson, vous croyez qu'elle va bien ?

- J'en suis sûr, elle a l'air très forte. Et puis elle a l'air d'avoir son petit caractère, sourit le médecin.

- Nous aurions dû l'écouter.

- Oui, nous aurions sûrement dû…. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer.

Au moment de passer la porte, Carson se retourna :

- Ne vous posez pas trop de questions Elisabeth. A l'heure actuelle, vous ne trouveriez que de mauvaises réponses…

oOo

Teyla avait retrouvé le Colonel tapant dans le sac de frappe.

- Et les soldats de garde, vous les avez déjà interrogé ?

Sheppard pour seule réponse frappa encore plus fort dans le sac.

- Vous voulez vous casser la main, car vous semblez bien partir pour ça. D'ailleurs cela doit être de famille, Kathy semblait aussi vouloir se fracturer les doigts si j'en crois Ronon lorsqu'il l'a trouvé en fin d'après midi ici même.

John arrête de frapper :

- Elle avait sûrement une très bonne raison de la faire ! Si ça ne vous gène pas, je voudrai être seul.

Il prit ses affaires, s'avança vers la sortie. _De famille !_ Il fit volte face, regarda Teyla dans les yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur, un sourire rassurant.

- Teyla, je ne sais pas comment vous….

Elle l'arrêta en mettant son index sur sa bouche :

- Chut..., pas besoin de justification pour l'amour.

oOo

Le Colonel Sheppard entra dans ses quartiers. Teyla sans rien dire de spécial l'avait apaisé. Teyla l'avait laissé sans un mot de plus dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais l'envie de frapper l'avait quitté. Il ressentait un immense bien-être. Comme si chaque chose de l'univers était à sa place exacte. Un bien être qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps….

----------------------------------------------

Bon pour la suite, je me lance un défi, mais je sens qu'il va être dur, je voudrai faire un petit lemon...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merci pour vos encouragements!**

**Ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir, mais les profs font comme si Stargate existait pas, ils se rendent pas compte du boulot qu'ils donne comment on fait nous après! lol**

**Pour le moment John-Rodney, j'ai essayé et finalement, c'est soft...lol. **

----------------------------------------------

oOo **Flash-back **oOo

C'était après l'attaque des Wraiths à Atlantis **(9)**, ils avaient tous cru perdre ce jour là. D'ailleurs, ils avaient perdu beaucoup, 40 personnes, des soldats, des civils également dont les vies avaient été aspiré sans retenue par les Wraiths. Et John avait perdu Ford. Il s'en voulait énormément, le Lieutenant était sous son commandement, il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Il aurait voulu que le militaire ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas s'enfuir de la Cité, pour faire demi-tour au dernier moment. Il était sûr que Beckett aurait trouvé une solution. Maintenant, le Lieutenant ou ce qu'il restait du jeune homme qu'il avait côtoyé se trouvait quelque part dans la galaxie de Pégase, seul et avec un immense besoin d'enzyme.

Le Major se dirigea vers son lit et s'écroula dessus, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il repensa que lui aussi aurait dû perdre sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste, non pas qu'il souhaitait mourir, mais étant parti pour une mission suicide, ne pas revenir aurait été dans l'ordre des choses. Il était vivant et le personnel qui voulait juste essayer de survivre avait été tué ou téléporté dans les darts ce qui revenait au même.

Maintenant qu'il était au calme, que l'adrénaline était retombée, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il était parti sans réfléchir pour un voyage sans retour. Il se remémora le regard d'Elisabeth au moment où elle avait compris son intention. Son regard…. avait explicité en une seconde tous les sentiments, l'incrédulité, l'horreur puis la compréhension. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui interdire, qu'il devait le faire pour les sauver. Au delà de la peur de s'engager vers la mort, le Major avait eu peur également de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux du docteur Weir. Il la considérait juste comme une amie, une amie chère et très proche. Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Il est vrai qu'un temps, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait facilement être attiré et séduit par elle, Elisabeth était très jolie et intelligente, surprenante même. Mais très vite, il avait dû se raisonner, non il n'était pas amoureux de la dirigeante. Elle était son amie, une famille…., une famille qu'il avait voulue sauver aujourd'hui en montant dans le jumper, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Et durant tout le temps où il s'avançait vers le vaisseau Wraiths, c'est à eux qu'ils pensaient, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la Terre ou au peu de gens qui l'attendait là-bas, mais à eux tous sur Atlantis, sur sa planète d'adoption.

Sheppard se redressa de son lit, entra dans la salle de bain, se mouilla le visage et lorsqu'il releva la tête et se vit dans le miroir, il s'obligea à rectifier. _Oui, tu as pensé à eux tous au moment de décoller, après avoue toi que tu as uniquement pensé à lui._

"LUI…." Seulement lui et uniquement lui avait occupé ses dernières pensées.

Lui, le scientifique le plus arrogant des deux galaxies réunies, le plus égoïste, mais surtout le plus brillant, le plus fiable (leurs missions le prouvaient), le plus bavard (quelque fois John se disait qu'il devait être la personne avec le débit de paroles le plus rapide au monde) et lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, c'était ses mains, qui prenaient le relais. Il était le plus gourmand de tous, le plus ronchon, le plus sarcastique et le plus peureux (à première vue). Mais il était surtout l'individu qui savait le mieux cacher sa vraie nature. Sheppard ne savait comment, mais il avait vu à travers sa carapace, il avait vu la véritable personne qu'il s'efforçait de camoufler. Généralement les gens cachent leur travers, leurs petits vices, les petits défauts dont ils ne sont pas le plus fiers. Mais lui cachait tout le reste, sa générosité, sa tendresse, sa sensibilité et son courage qu'il avait pourtant démontré plus qu'une fois depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Bon c'est vrai qu'il était insupportable quelques fois, mais bizarrement cela faisait son charme, son petit plus.

Oui, le Major Sheppard était amoureux du docteur McKay. Tout simplement.

Cela avait l'air facile à dire. Neuf petits mots et une vérité toute simple. Pourtant avant que ces neuf mots fassent leur chemin dans l'esprit du Colonel, il avait fallu du temps.

Au départ, John avait été surpris de trouver la compagnie de Rodney plutôt agréable, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il ne me pensait pas du tout accrocher avec lui. Mais ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, enfin sympathisé avec McKay n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, il fallait plutôt le prendre comme ça vient. John se rappela les fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés lorsque Rodney s'est retrouvé avec le boulier individuel des Anciens. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que le canadien avait démontré qu'il avait un grand courage pour une des premières fois. La compagnie de McKay lui est vite devenue nécessaire, il adorait leurs joutes verbales. John avait commencé à se poser les premières questions lorsque Kolya l'avait pris en otage avec le docteur Weir. Il avait bien sûr eu peur de perdre Elisabeth, surtout que le génii lui avait fait croire qu'il l'avait tuée, mais la peur de perdre McKay avait été la plus forte. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger, de ne pas avoir su lui éviter des souffrances. Après coup, il s'était persuadé que cela provenait du fait que le docteur McKay était placé sous sa responsabilité de chef de groupe et qu'il aurait réagi pareil avec Ford ou Teyla. La même peur panique de le perdre apparut lorsque Rodney fut infecté par un virus, le faisant même passer outre les ordres d'Elisabeth. Mais une fois encore, Sheppard chassa ses sentiments contradictoires dans un coin de son cerveau en essayant de les oublier.

Le trouble avait refait surface lorsque le docteur McKay lui avait une scène à cause de l'Ancienne. Sheppard s'était surpris à espérer que cela pourrait être de la jalousie. Rodney jaloux de Chaya, n'importe quoi ! L'idée l'avait fait sourire. Mais l'avait obligé à se poser de vraies questions. Que ressentait-il pour son scientifique. Mince voilà qu'il parlait de "son" scientifique. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Rodney. C'était Rodney dont il parlait ! Et en plus un homme ! _Je suis hétéro, pur et dur. McKay justement me répète assez souvent que je suis le Capitaine Kirk. _

Mais leur aventure sur Dagan, lui confina l'impensable. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Allina était intéressée par Rodney, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était jaloux ! Horriblement jaloux. Il n'était pas seulement attiré par McKay, mais il était amoureux de lui. Cette révélation lui causait des migraines durant quelques jours, la situation aurait pu le faire rire si il n'avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer. Lui, le bourreau des cœurs qu'il pensait être, un militaire de surcroît, américain était tombé amoureux fou du chef scientifique de son expédition secrète dans une autre galaxie. Finalement formulé comme ça, il en rit. Puis il se dit qu'au moins, il était clair avec lui même. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait et il l'acceptait. Le plus dur serait de vivre avec, car il était hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sur qu'on le croit si il en parlait. L'avouer à Rodney, sûrement pas, il serait trop embarrassé ou trop dégoûté au choix. Et John s'était dit que ça lui passera bien.

Et là devant sa glace, "ça" ne lui été toujours pas passé et avait empiré même. Il se prenait quelques fois à rêvasser des heures sur leur relation, ce qu'ils feraient ensemble, John se surprit une âme de romantique en imaginant leur vie à deux, leurs vacances, leurs voyages. _Je suis pathétique._ John sortit de la salle de bains et commença à se changer, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien.

On frappa à sa porte timidement d'abord, Sheppard crut avoir rêver, puis plus franchement. Il alla ouvrir la porte en grommelant. L'envie de parler à quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais devant son visiteur, il resta interdit. McKay était là, devant lui, dandinant d'un pied à l'autre :

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Oh, si je dérange, rectifia-t-il gêné en remarquant que le Colonel était en débardeur et pantalon, pieds nus.

- Non, Rodney, vous me ne dérangerez pas, jamais.

Rodney parut surpris. _Jamais, mais pourquoi as-t-il fallu que je dise ça, moi_, se maudit le Major.

- Vous voulez entrez, je suppose ?

- Heu, oui.

Sheppard se recula pour le laisser passer. Ne sachant pas où s'installer McKay s'assit sur le bord du lit. John ne se voyant pas le rejoindre, resta debout.

- Y a t il un souci ?

- Oh, non, non, s'empressa de répondre le scientifique. Tout va bien, enfin dans la mesure du possible après la journée que l'on vient de passer.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a été éprouvante.

John ne savait pas vraiment quoi rajouter de plus et Rodney ne semblait pas décidé à lui exposer le but de sa visite. Un silence gênant s'installa. Un événement assez rare pour le noter lorsque McKay était dans la pièce.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous importunez plus longtemps, dit Rodney en se levant du lit.

_Quoi ! Il est venu pour ça, me mettre l'eau à la bouche, me dire que tout va dans la mesure du possible et repartir ? _Rodney s'avançait déjà vers la porte et tournait le dos au Major.

- Rodney, pourquoi êtes-vous réellement venu ?

Il le vit hésiter puis sans se retourner, McKay lui répondit :

- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous partis pour vous écraser sur le vaisseau ruche ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, vous ne tenez pas à la vie ? continua-t-il toujours sans se retourner.

- Si bien sûr que je tiens à ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas demander à un autre de la faire. Je ne pouvais pas obliger un subalterne à se sacrifier.

- Il suffisait de ne pas le faire, de ne pas y aller ! C'était simple !

John fut surpris de la violence avec laquelle Rodney avait dit sa dernière phrase.

- Mais s'était une bonne idée, le jumper a fait des dégâts et finalement moi je suis sauf.

- Arrêtez de fanfaronner. Vous n'êtes pas invincible Major, avez-vous seulement pensé à ce que l'on a ressenti lorsque on a vu votre vaisseau se diriger vers les Wraiths. Quand on a compris ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire. Ce que l'on a ressenti lorsque votre vaisseau a explosé et lorsque finalement vous nous avez parlé depuis le Dédale avec une voix enthousiaste comme si de rien n'était. Ce qu'on a tous ressenti, ce que j'ai ressenti John…, murmura-t-il.

John resta bouche bée, Rodney ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom ! Il ne le faisait jamais, il appelait Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Radek et même Elisabeth par leurs prénoms, mais lui jamais. John souffrait d'ailleurs assez de cette marque de distance que Rodney lui imposait, peut être sans s'en rendre compte.

Rodney, inconscient du trouble de Sheppard, continua sur un ton très doux et calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Je n'aurai pas supporté votre perte, je crois que non, je ne m'en serais pas remis. Vous savez vous êtes important pour moi John.

Et encore un John ! Sheppard en aurait sauté de joie sur place. Mais au-delà de ce prénom, les paroles de Rodney le prenaient aux tripes. Il en avait mal au ventre, ce noeud à l'estomac que l'on ressent lorsque le stress prend le dessus. Son amour serait-il partagé ? Ou au moins un début de troubles, même une amitié profonde le comblerait. Il s'avança vers Rodney qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il passa devant lui, et vit avec effroi que son scientifique avait les larmes aux yeux. _Mince, je lui ai vraiment fait peur, se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ? _Rodney, la tête baissée, essaya le début de larmes d'un geste sec de la main, renifla et dit :

- Je vais vous laissez, je ne suis déjà assez donné en spectacle pour ce soir. Vous en riez bien demain.

Il bouscula le militaire pour atteindre la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir. John se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais :

- Restez, McKay, s'il vous plait. Reste avec moi Rodney.

Le canadien se stoppa tout net dans son geste. Rodney se demanda si ce fut le tutoiement ou le ton suppliant et triste de John qui le fit faire demi-tour. Mais n'importe la raison, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sheppard, un mouvement qui allait changer leurs vies à jamais.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, mais je vous vous sauver, te sauver…. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi durant tout le trajet. Je ne pensais qu'à toi Rodney, toi seul avait le pouvoir de me donner le courage de faire ça. Je voulais me sacrifier pour te sauver, pour te permettre d'avoir plus de temps pour sauver tous les autres.

- Comment savais-tu que j'aurai trouvé la solution pour activer le bouclier ? Sans E2PZ, je n'y serai sûrement jamais arrivé, demanda Rodney se surprenant de la facilité avec laquelle il le tutoya.

- La question ne se pose pas. J'ai confiance en toi, Rodney, répondit John s'avançant vers le canadien, lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

Rodney ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de la caresse. John s'avança et l'embrassa. Un baiser timide et hésitant, qui se transforma en passion lorsque Rodney y répondit. Les lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues exploraient chacune leur tour, mordillant, taquinant l'autre. John lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le lit. Leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seule seconde, Rodney prit l'initiative de leur deuxième baiser. Rodney sentait le café, et John se dit que des litres de café avaient dû être englouti par le scientifique durant le journée. _Hum ce soir il adorait le café !_ Le militaire passa ses mains sous le Tee-shirt de Rodney et commença à lui caresser doucement le torse. Rodney frissonna. Il lâcha les lèvres de John. Les mains descendaient toujours lentement le long de son torse dessinant de petites courbes et des dessins à leur passage. McKay sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il avait la chair de poule et très chaud en même temps. John ressentait chaque mouvement de Rodney, chaque respiration. Il laissa sa main droite un long moment sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était douce. Il aimait sentir les légers tremblements que son toucher provoquait. Le Tee-shirt du militaire commençait à devenir gênant pour le scientifique, il entreprit donc de lui enlever. Il déposa plusieurs petits baisers mouillés sur le torse, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous la caresse. John sentit une autre partie de son anatomie subir le même traitement. Rodney le sentit et esquissa un sourire. Le militaire resserra l'étreinte autour du corps de Rodney, il voulait le sentir proche de lui, très proche de lui. Il avait complètement oublié tout le reste de l'univers, chaque chose était à a place, il avait Rodney dans les bras, il était dans les bras de Rodney. L'univers ne pouvait pas être plus en ordre. Il s'étonna même, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelque un. John n'y tint plus, il le désirait tellement. S'aimant comme si le monde s'enfuirait au petit matin, ils s'endormirent au tard dans la nuit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sans avoir plus de paroles et de questions.

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain, les yeux fermés, il chercha Rodney de la main, mais celle-ci ne trouva que du vide. Il ouvra les yeux. La place de Rodney était vide. _Non, il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Où est ce satané canadien ?_ Il se redressa, s'assit sur le lit. Et il le vit. Rodney était assis sur une chaise en face du lit et l'observait.

- Tu ne regardais dormir ? sourit John. Tu aurais pu rester au lit avec moi pour le faire. Mais tu es déjà habillé ? remarqua John. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures, la réunion est à neuf heures. Vous avez le temps de vous préparez.

- Rodney, pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? s'affola John.

- Je me prépare à ce que vous allez dire, que c'était une erreur, vous étiez fatigué hier soir, désorienté par la journée, je comprend qu'il faut que l'on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, que nous reprenions des rapports strictement professionnels, dit Rodney qui semblait prêt à craquer.

- Et vous, vous le voulez ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rodney surpris.

- Vous voulez que l'on oublie tout, que l'on passe sur cette histoire ? questionna John pour la forme, certain de la réponse.

- Je vais être honnête, non, je n'oublierai pas. Je ferai illusion, comme si cela ne comptez pas, mais je n'oublierai pas. De toute façon, je ne veux pas oublier. Mais pour vous, je ferai comme si j'avais effacé cette nuit de ma mémoire.

John se leva de son lit. Et se plaça devant lui, il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux bleus.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas oublier, non plus. On fait quoi ?

Rodney le dévisagea, surpris. _Que voulait qu'il dire ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, la réponse lui arriva sous la forme d'un baiser. _John l'embrassait !_ Rodney ne chercha plus à comprendre et répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel décuplant toutes leurs sensations. Le baiser dura une éternité, mais cette éternité leur sembla encore trop courte. Ils se séparèrent, plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie.

McKay semblait comme paralysé. Il cligna des yeux et fixa John un moment. John se dit que son amant n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines, mais ce n'était pas grave, il lui apprendrait.

- Rodney, je te regrette rien, je n'étais pas fatigué hier soir, je n'ai pas perdu la tête, enfin si, sourit-il, mais pas au point de plus savoir avec qui je faisais l'amour.

Finalement, Rodney sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas une sourire McKay, non, un vrai sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire qui atteint ses yeux. D'ordinaire, John les trouvait déjà magnifique. Mais là, ils étaient rayonnants, incroyablement bleus et brillants. Le militaire se jura que ce sourire deviendra un sourire McKay. Qu'il le verrait souvent sur le visage de Rodney. Qu'il saurait rendre l'homme de sa vie heureux.

- Rodney, je t'aime.

oOo **Fin du Flash-back **oOo

Oui, il l'aimait et aujourd'hui encore plus que tout. Bon, leur relation n'avait pas été un océan sans vagues, un modèle de tranquillité. Ils avaient tous les deux leur petit caractère et John avait eu plus de mal à accepter une relation avec un homme qu'il avait voulu se l'admettre. Il y avait eu des bas, très bas. Ses incartades que Rodney avait su lui pardonner, mais aussi l'épisode de Doranda où Rodney l'avait déçu. Sheppard avait cru qu'il pourrait lui en vouloir. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé avec son air penaud et vraiment perdu, Sheppard avait su que il n'y arriverait pas. Et puis qui était-il pour juger son petit ami, alors qu'il avait réveillé les Wraiths à lui tout seul ?

John s'allongea sur le lit et s'assoupit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Rodney était à coté de lui.

- Bonjour belle au bois dormant.

- Hey, Rodney, je pourrais au moins avoir le rôle du prince charmant.

- Non, il est à moi ce rôle là, dit Rodney en lui arrachant un baiser.

- Non, je te verrai plutôt en Grincheux. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? demanda Sheppard en redevenant sérieux.

Le visage de Rodney s'assombrit :

- J'ai échoué. Kathy est trop forte à ce petit jeu. Je dois avouer que je me suis fait battre par ma fille sur ce coup là.

- Tu devrais être fier. Mais vous avez fini ? Combien de temps, j'ai dormi ?

- De très longues heures, mon cœur. On est le matin, même la matinée très avancée. Tu avais du sommeil à récupérer.

- Et la faute à qui ? rit John.

- Tu as bien dormi au moins ?

- Très bien, je me suis couché en repensant à notre première fois.

- Hum, très intéressant et alors qu'en as-tu tiré comme conclusion ? demanda Rodney en se penchant vers lui pour capturer son visage avec ses mains, puis ses lèvres.

John répondit bien volontiers à son baiser. Rodney sentait le café comme la première fois. Le militaire passa sa main sous le pull de son amant et commença à tracer des cœurs avec ses doigts sur le torse du scientifique. Lequel semblait un peu ailleurs, John mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais non, le canadien était complètement pris par autre chose. Il semblait indifférent aux caresses.

- Dit si je t'embête, faut le dire, s'énerva John.

- Oui, oui, attends, répondit distraitement McKay.

Il se leva d'un coup du lit, se dirigea vers la table basse qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un moment. Son regard était attiré par un objet qui n'y était pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans les quartiers de John. Il s'en saisit. Un DVD. _John était fou de cinéma, il doit être à lui, mais pourquoi ce DVD ne gêne-t-il autant ? _

- John, c'est à toi, je ne le connais pas et puis il n'y a rien marqué dessus. C'est quoi comme film ?

- Montre.

Sheppard retourna dans tous les sens l'objet :

- Non, cela ne me dit rien, ce n'est pas à moi et je ne me souviens pas non plus de l'avoir emprunté.

Sheppard l'installa dans le lecteur qui se trouva non loin. Dès la vision de la première image, John se précipita pour le sortir, enfila son uniforme et partit en courant de la pièce, non sans donner un dernier baiser à Rodney en passant.

----------------------------------------------

**(9) **Voir épisode Sous le feu de l'ennemi de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voilà ce que j'ai écrit hier aprèm durant les 5 heures d'éco, bon j'ai pas écrit que cela, le cours aussi quand même un peu...lol. Enfin j'ai bien avancé et je me suis bien amusée à décrire le futur. J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

----------------------------------------------

Sheppard tomba sur Teyla qui sortait du bureau du docteur Weir.

- Colonel, bonjour, vous semblez bien pressé.

- Oui ! Je crois que je tiens la solution, dit-il en montrant le DVD qu'il tenait dans la main. Prévenez Elisabeth et Ronon. Je m'occupe de McKay et Carson.

- Mais qu'est ce que je dois leur dire ? l'interrogea Teyla déconcertée alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

- Rendez vous dans un quart d'heure dans la salle de briefing, lui cria-t-il.

oOo

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour du Colonel. Rodney savait pourquoi il était là, mais il préférait faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il était dans la chambre de John à 10 heures du matin.

- Merci d'être venus très vite. Ce matin, j'ai trouvé ce film sur ma table. Il devait déjà y être hier soir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, expliqua le Colonel Sheppard.

_Oui, et si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, il y serait toujours,_ pensa Rodney le sourire aux lèvres. John inséra le DVD dans le lecteur. Sur l'écran apparut l'image fixe des quartiers attribués à Kathy. Vu la luminosité de la pièce, l'enregistrement avait été réalisé dans la soirée. Il y avait des bruits de fond comme quelqu'un qui fait des réglages ; l'image trembla puis se stabilisa de nouveau. Une personne passa devant la caméra, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Kathy se trouvait ainsi dans le champ de vision et à bonne distance. Tous les 6 ne soufflèrent mot, attendant la suite.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. Lorsque vous visionnerez cet enregistrement, je serai déjà partie et Michael avec moi. Si tel n'est pas le cas, cela veut dire que j'ai failli à ma mission. Mais je me fais confiance, je ne suis pas une McKay pour rien. Je laisserai ce film dans les quartiers du Général John Sheppard qui est mon supérieur dans le futur et également le chef de l'Armée d'Espéranzia. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour les personnes que j'ai paralysées et pour les soucis que je vous ai occasionnés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre. Ah oui, j'y pense. Papa, pas la peine de te casser les dents sur la console. Tu ne trouveras pas l'algorithme d'encodage que j'ai utilisé. Tu n'as pas encore assez de connaissances pour cela. »

- C'est bien la peine de me prévenir maintenant, râla McKay en souvenir de sa nuit blanche. Elle aurait pu me laisser un post-it sur la console.

Le film continuait de tourner.

« Je vais maintenant vous racontez la belle histoire du futur. Futur qui ne doit pas arriver si je bosse correctement. Michael s'est bien transformé en humain ; sur le plan physiologique l'expérience a été un succès. Mais le Lieutenant Michael Kenmore faisait des rêves où il se voyait en Wraith, il sentait qu'on lui mentait. Psychologiquement, il ne sentait pas humain. Puis il a compris, il a tout compris. Vous l'avez fait transféré sur la base alpha, mais il était déjà trop tard, ses instincts avaient refaits surface. Grâce aux liens qui l'unissent aux Wraiths, il a réussit à influencer Teyla. De fait, il s'échappa en l'enlevant. John et Ronon réussirent à la sauver, mais Michael avait déjà repris son apparence et rejoint quelques amis. Avec l'infirmation de la non destruction d'Atlantis et les renseignements collectés durant son séjour, il leva une armée pour prendre la Cité. Et il faillit bien y arriver. Papa Rodney a encore trouvé une solution pour sauver Atlantis. Malheureusement les Wraiths arrivèrent à obtenir la localisation de la Terre. Malgré tous vos efforts, les vaisseaux ruches arrivèrent à destination. Je vous laisse imaginer la catastrophe. »

Le docteur Weir prit la télécommande des mains du Colonel et mit sur pause. Elle se tint à un dossier de chaise pour ne pas défaillir :

- Mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

Teyla tenta de la réconforter :

- Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que nous, Elisabeth.

- Si, c'est moi qui suis censée prendre les bonnes décisions au final.

Elle remit le film en marche.

« De plus, votre galaxie avait déjà un autre souci : les Oris arrivaient et en force. Le SGC s'est retrouvé dépassé par les événements. Un répit a été rendu possible du fait de la confrontation Oris-Wraiths. Néanmoins, rapidement, ils ont quelque chose que les nations de la Terre avaient été incapables jusqu'à ce moment là : ils se sont unis. Le résultat de cette alliance a été effroyable. Un dixième de la population terrestre a disparu en 6 mois. Malgré SG1 et vous tous venus sur Terre, la guerre semblait perdue.

Le salut est arrivé par la différence d'objectifs des Oris et des Wraiths. Les premiers ayant besoin de plus en plus de fidèles pour accroître leur puissance et les seconds assouvissant le besoin de nourriture. Le conflit émergeant entre nos deux ennemis a permis une période d'apaisement. Vous êtes revenus sur Atlantis. Nous sommes en 2007 à ce moment de l'histoire. Les Oris ont gagné le combat les opposant aux Wraiths. Ceux-ci ont fait demi-tour vers Pégase et se sont calmés. Les gouvernements de la Terre ayant fort à faire avec les Oris ont quelque peu lâché Atlantis progressivement. Le Cité vivait de plus en plus de façon autonome et repris ses missions d'explorations. C'est durant celles-ci que vous avez trouvé l'appareil des anciens qui me permet de vous parlez par caméra interposée à cet instant.

La Terre a décidé de faire sécession avec la planète d'Atlantis fin 2008. Toutes les personnes le souhaitant pouvaient bien sur rentrer sur Terre, les autres devenaient atlantes. En coopération avec les Athosiens, une forme de gouvernance s'est mise en place. Un dirigeant élu pour 4 ans par tous gouvernerait la nouvelle nation. Le dirigeant devait être aidé par des conseillers nommés. L'armée a été reformé par les Atlantes et les Athosiens. Elisabeth, tu as été la première dirigeante élue. Je suis donc de nationalité atlante et non terrienne. Je n'ai vu la Terre que lors de mes vacances avec mes parents. En 2009, la planète fut rebaptisée Espéranzia. Espéranzia regroupe la nationalité athosienne et la nationalité atlante. Au moment de ma naissance, Atlantis était calme. Les Wraiths avaient subi de nombreux dégâts par les Oris. Les 15 premières années de ma vie se sont déroulées dans un calme relatif, aussi relatif que celui que vous connaissiez jusqu'à présent.

Elisabeth a effectué sa reconversion dans les missions diplomatiques de même que Teyla. John et Ronon sont toujours dans l'armée, l'un Général, l'autre Colonel. Papa et Carson sont les chercheurs les plus émérites de Pôle Scientifique Général d'Espéranzia. Des villes, des villages se sont développés sur le continent. Et Atlantis est la capitale, le centre névralgique de la planète. La Terre durant ce laps de temps combattait toujours les Oris. Les Généraux Carter O'Neill et Mitchell étant les fers de lance de la résistance terrienne. Les relations diplomatiques entre la Terre et Espéranzia ont toujours été bonnes et les collaborations sont nombreuses »

Kathy marqua un blanc.

« L'année de mes 16 ans, les Wraiths sont revenus plus fort que jamais. Leur petite escapade avec les Oris leur avait fait comprendre que la science serait leur avantage. La guerre a repris.

Voilà vous savez les plus grandes lignes de la destinée d'Atlantis avant mon arrivée. Depuis 2 ans, les affrontements sont devenus quotidiens. La population espéranzienne s'est vue décimer. Le retour vers le passé s'imposait de plus en plus dans les esprits. La mort du Général Sheppard il y a 6 mois dans une des nombreuses batailles a retentit comme un signal d'alarme pour tous. Ma mission devait se faire dans les plus brefs délais. La défaite totale n'était plus loin.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis et je me rend compte que cet enregistrement est plus long que prévu, mais que voulez vous, je parle, je parle et j'en oublierais presque je dois aller dévaliser l'armurerie.

Maintenant, vous savez qu'Atlantis, mais aussi surtout la Terre étaient en danger et j'espère que vous me comprenez. Je vous embrasse tous, je vous aime. »

On l'a vit se lever, passer devant l'objectif puis l'écran redevient noir. Kathy avait coupé.

Personne n'osa parler en premier. Tous avaient besoin d'un moment pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rodney, lui, avait occulté tout le reste en apprenant la mort de John.

- Et bien ! réussit à exprimer Beckett.

- Oui, vous pouvez le dire, renchérit Teyla.

- Mais j'ai rêvé ou elle ne parle pas de son retour ? souffla Rodney.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, s'étonna Elisabeth. Que va-t-elle faire du Wraith et quand va-t-elle rentrer ?

- Elle va l'éliminer puis rentrer.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre Ronon, son message était plutôt définitif.

- Il faut absolument trouver où elle est partie ! Absolument ! Rodney, prenez tout le personnel que vous voudrez, mais trouvez la destination de Kathy ! ordonna Sheppard.

- Je veux bien essayer encore, mais rien ne garantit le résultat.

- Tant pis, il faut tout tenter !

- Colonel, calmez-vous et ne hurlez pas sur Rodney, il est autant inquiet que vous, si pas plus, pour sa fille, tempéra le docteur Weir.

- Ne me dites pas de me calmer, s'il vous plaît, me ne donnez pas de conseils ! Je ferais tout pour la retrouver, même si cela me prend tout mon temps !

Rodney sentit que son petit ami allait dire une connerie.

- Et ne mesurez pas mon inquiétude Elisabeth, c'est ma fille autant que la sienne !

_Et voilà !_ pensa Rodney.

----------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	13. Chapitre 13

**Charlie** : Merci, moi aussi je trouve qu'ils jouent parfois avec le feu, mais bon on les aimes aussi pour ça. Faut juste une limite.

**Isajackson** : La réaction d'Elisabeth? La voilà!

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth, Carson et Ronon se statufièrent.

John se stoppa, se rendant compte d'avoir trop parlé. Il les dévisagea :

- Euh…. en fait….oh… et puis mince !

Il s'avança vers McKay, lui prit la tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il relâcha un Rodney assez surpris et se retourna vers ses compagnons :

- Satisfaits ? Maintenant si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vais aller chercher un moyen de retrouver ma fille.

Il récupéra le DVD et sortit de la pièce très dignement. Teyla souriait, Carson était pris d'une soudaine passion pour l'architecture de la pièce, Ronon gobait les mouches et Elisabeth regardait Rodney. Lequel haussa les épaules et leur dit :

- Vous voyez ce que je subis tous les jours. Bon désolé, mais faut que j'aille sauver ma famille.

Et il les planta là. Heureusement que la salle de briefing n'était pas le bureau du docteur Weir et ses surfaces vitrées, ainsi le baiser n'avait été vu que par les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Personne qui ne disait pas un mot. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Teyla rompit le silence :

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'ils savent ménager leurs effets.

- Effectivement, le Colonel me surprend là. Elisabeth, ça va ? s'inquiéta Carson.

- Oui, oui, laissez moi juste quelques secondes….

- Vous n'allez pas les dénoncer ? s'affola l'athosienne.

- Moi, euh…. non bien sur, je ne le ferai jamais. Je suis juste très surprise. Et vous Ronon, vous ne dites rien ?

- Je suis juste étonné du choix du Colonel.

Sa réflexion eut pour effet de détendre Elisabeth. Carson, Ronon et Teyla partirent à la recherche des deux enfants terribles de la Cité. Elisabeth déclina l'offre de les suivre en prétextant du travail. Elle avait bien vu que Teyla n'avait pas été dupe, mais qu'importe, elle ne se sentait pas la force de les revoir toute de suite.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, ouvrit le premier dossier qu'elle trouva sur la pile. Et son esprit vagabonda. _John et Rodney, l'idée avait l'air tellement saugrenue. Pourtant ils ont l'air d'être heureux ensemble dans le futur. J'étais déjà surprise pour Rodney d'apprendre son homosexualité, mais John… il semblait tellement être un homme à femmes. Elisabeth, tu devrais maintenant savoir avec ton métier que les apparences sont trompeuses. Voilà que je deviens sénile, je me parle. Ronon a raison, ils sont tellement dissociables et en même temps, j'aurai dû y penser que le compagnon de Rodney ne pouvait être que John. C'est le seul à qui il paraissait accorder sa confiance, le seul dont l'avis semble compter sur lui-mêm_e. Elisabeth commença doucement à réaliser la situation. John et Rodney était un couple qui s'aimaient suffisamment pour faire le choix d'avoir un enfant.

« John n'est plus pour toi » lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Elisabeth n'était pas amoureuse du Colonel. L'amour, elle ne se l'autorisait plus. Simon avait brisé un morceau de son cœur et rien n'avait encore été assez fort pour le recoller. Cependant, sans être amoureuse, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était attirée par lui. Sheppard était charmant, très beau et compréhensif. Il était un grand soutien pour elle dans la direction de la Cité. Et il avait un sourire à faire tomber. _Mince, le sourire de Kathy, mais oui c'est le sien. Comment n'ai-je pas fait le lien ?_ La diplomate se dit qu'elle devait faire le deuil d'une éventuelle relation avec John. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui redonnerait le goût d'aimer.

Toc, toc, toc…

Elisabeth releva la tête du dossier :

- Oui, docteur Zelenka ?

- Pardon de vous déranger, mais comme cela 10 bonnes minutes que vous fixez le menu du mess, je me suis permis.

Elisabeth regarda le dossier dans ses mains, les menus du mess effectivement. Elle le posa rapidement :

- Vous avez bien fait Radek. En quoi puisse-je vous aidez ?

- Juste quelques signatures à apposer, docteur.

oOo

Kathy s'assoupissait. Elle avait envie de dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Que la nuit lui avait paru longue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Michael sans surveillance. Ses paupières lui semblaient très lourdes. Pour rester consciente, elle se concentra sur le paysage de sa planète d'accueil. Kathy et les dirigeants d'Espéranzia avait choisi cette planète car il savait qu'elle était inhabitée. Elle regarda la nature autour d'elle. La végétation rouge lui faisait penser à l'automne canadien. Aux vacances passées avec ses parents en Colombie Britannique chez sa tante Jeannie. De grandes vallées herbeuses, au nord-est de Vancouver, aux reflets dorés abritant toutes sortes de plantes et d'animaux. Même le climat lui faisait penser à cette région, une chaleur écrasante et sèche. Kathy se trouvait dans une clairière, un peu plus en contre bas, elle apercevait de l'eau, une rivière qui semblait imperturbable, sans remous. Elle aurait aimé que sa vie soit si calme.

Un grognement la fit sursauter. Michael ! Il venait de bouger. Elle regarda. Celui qu'Elisabeth voulait transformer en soldat de l'armée américaine ne ressemblait pas à rien. Non pas que les Wraiths étaient beaux, mais au moins ils ressemblaient à quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent. Michael, par manque d'enzyme, était un horrible mélange d'humain et de Wraith.

En arrivant la veille au soir, elle l'avait tout de suite attaché avec des cordes avant son réveil. Puis elle avait veillé, elle l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Sorti de sa paralysie, il avait d'abord eu l'air surpris, avait regardé tout autour de lui, puis détaillé la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec lui. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot. L'esprit de Michael marchait à 100. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle libéré ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec d'autres Wraiths par la pensée. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

- On est trop loin, il n'y a personne qui vous répondra ou même vous entendra. Ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien.

Michael fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Kathy n'insista pas d'avantage. Chacun resta dans son coin pour la nuit. Durant toute celle-ci, la jeune militaire s'était interdit de penser à la suite des opérations. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Atlantis et ses parents. Ce devait être la folie. Elle imaginait bien Elisabeth affolée et ses parents désorientés par son comportement. Elle espérait que son père trouverait vite son enregistrement. Qu'ils comprendraient tous son geste et sa mission. Elle leur avait révélé le futur car justement ce futur ne devait plus être. Même si elle faisait partie de ce futur en voie d'effacement.

Kathy, ébloui par le soleil matinale et néanmoins déjà chaud, se tourna vers Michael :

- Bien dormi ? J'espère que vous appréciez la vue. Profitez en bien.

Le Wraith ne lui répondit rien. Kathy commençait vraiment à le trouver peu causant et embarrassant.

oOo

Elisabeth retrouva Carson à l'infirmerie :

- Vous les avez rejoint ?

- Oh oui, ils n'étaient pas partis loin. Ils sont dans le laboratoire de Rodney avec Teyla et Ronon.

- Bien, Carson sincèrement qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment dois-je réagir ?

Le docteur Beckett s'approcha d'Elisabeth et sourit tendrement :

- Elisabeth, l'erreur est justement de vouloir réagir, de vouloir analyser la situation. Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à changer. Ce sont deux personnes qui s'aiment. Mieux, deux de nos amis qui se sont découverts, aimés et qui se donnent une chance.

- Mais par rapport à la Cité, à l'armée ? s'enquit la dirigeante.

- La seule chose à faire est d'être heureuse pour eux. Depuis 8 mois, nous n'avons vu aucune différence dans leur travail. Et maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes au courant, ils ne feront probablement encore plus attention que les sentiments n'interfèrent pas dans leurs missions.

- 8 mois ?

- C'est la durée de leur relation, je leur ai demandé.

- 8 mois. 8 mois et nous n'avons rien vu, rien senti, rien compris.

- Quels piètres amis et surtout observateurs, on fait, rit le médecin.

- Carson, je crois que depuis hier, vous êtes vraiment de très conseils, vous devriez prendre ma place, mais je ne suis pas sure de faire les piqûres aussi bien que vous.

oOo

Elle devait agir maintenant. Ne plus attendre, ne plus reculer. Elle aurait déjà dû le tuer depuis longtemps. Elle aurait dû le faire hier soir tout de suite en arrivant. Pourquoi avait-elle autant attendu ? Par peur de ce qu'elle deviendrai ensuite ? Probablement….

oOo

Ronon adossé contre le mur, le Colonel qui tournait en rond, Teyla assise sur une chaise près du bureau, Rodney penché sur le dit bureau semblant prêt à s'arracher les cheveux et Radek, à côté de lui, était à première vue dans le même état que son collègue. Tel était le tableau que trouva Elisabeth à son arrivée. Elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, les observant. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence. C'est fou comme la disparition d'une femme que l'on connaissait depuis moins de 24 heures peut à ce point nous absorber. _Une femme, ma filleule. Moi aussi je me fais du souci pour elle. Et puis je m'en veux tellement d'avoir persisté dans le sens de l'expérimentation. _La diplomate entra dans la pièce :

- Du nouveau ?

- Non rien, malheureusement, lui répondit John en continuant de faire des tours de pièce. Je comprends à présent l'inquiétude de mes parents lorsque je ne prévenais pas lorsque je ne rentrais pas le soir. Ils sont largement vengés de ce que je leur ai fais subir durant toutes ces nuits. Kathy me rend mort de trouille. C'est bizarre comme sensation.

Rodney se releva un instant pour lui tenir la main, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de sérénité. Mais vu son excitation, pour la sérénité il n'était pas le mieux placé. Néanmoins durant ce geste, Elisabeth et les autres personnes présentes ressentirent l'impression d'être de trop. Cette impression, non voulue des couples, mais qui existe malgré tout. On se sent de trop, on comprend que quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise, qu'on pourrait être aussi proche d'eux comme ami que possible, on sera toujours à des années lumières de leur monde. Ils se suffissent, non plus exactement ils ne font plus qu'un. Elisabeth comprit à cet instant que rien ne séparerait jamais ces deux êtres. John Sheppard et Rodney McKay étaient unis pour la vie. Même s'ils ne pourraient jamais se marier ou être un couple complètement officiel aux yeux du monde et de la loi. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sûrement plus unis que la majorité des couples mariés.

La sensation la pris au cœur, aurait-elle le droit de connaître cela un jour, tout au moins, au dixième de cet amour ? Aurait-elle un jour quelqu'un qui ressentirait la même chose à son égard ? Et surtout se sentirait-elle le courage de rendre cet amour ? Sa tête disait non, mais toute son âme criait oui.

oOo

Elle allait le faire. Maintenant, ne plus réfléchir. Elle prit le P90, le chargea.

- Vous allez me tuer. Vous croyez que vous y arriverez insignifiante que vous êtes.

- Oui, vous avez une objection ? dit cyniquement Kathy.

Le Wraith grimaça :

- Pourquoi m'avoir libéré alors, vous croyez que mon sort aurait été différent sur la Cité des Anciens ?

- Bizarrement oui. Vous vous êtes réjouit trop vite si vous pensiez que je serais votre salut.

- Je m'attendais rien de vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Kathy le visa.

- Vous allez m'abattre comme ça, à terre.

- Je devrais, pour vous montrer le monstre que vous êtes, pour vous prouver que vous n'êtes rien. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'abats pas les chiens à terre. Levez vous !

Le Wraith ne bougea pas, elle s'avança, le prit par le bras et l'obligea à se mettre debout. Elle se recula tout en le tenant en joue :

- Voilà, vous êtes mieux installé ? Vous avez une dernière requête ?

- Vous croyez franchement pauvre humaine que ma mort vous sauvera. D'autres viendront après moi.

- Désolé de vous contredire, mais j'ai un peu d'avance sur vous pour ce qui concerne le futur. Et puis je suis une militaire et j'obéis bêtement aux ordres donc je vous tue.

Sa voix se voulait forte et sereine, mais ses mains démontraient le contraire. Elle avait les mains moites et tremblantes. Des débuts de larmes dans les yeux, elle baissa l'arme :

- Je… je ne peux pas…. Pas comme ça.

oOo

- Docteur Weir, docteur Weir !!!

Un homme venait entrer en courant dans le labo. Elisabeth reconnut un des techniciens de la porte des étoiles.

- Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Docteur, je crois que je sais où la fille de McKay.

- Pardon ? s'écria Elisabeth.

- Que savez-vous !!!

Le pauvre fut submergé par McKay et Sheppard.

- Votre fille docteur McKay, je crois que je sais où elle est partie.

- Et bien expliquez vous et vite !

----------------------------------------------


	14. Chapitre 14

----------------------------------------------

Le technicien regarda le docteur Weir :

- Et bien hier, c'était l'anniversaire de Mike Grisom.

- Qui ? interrogea John.

- C'est un technicien affecté au contrôle de la porte, expliqua Elisabeth.

- Et bien vous lui passerez le bonjour, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aide, ronchonna McKay.

Le technicien hésitait apparemment à poursuivre. Sheppard l'encouragea :

- Continuez, ne faites pas attention à lui.

- Donc comme je vous dis, c'était son anniversaire et puisqu'il était de service ce soir là, nous avons décidé de lui faire une petite surprise avec les collègues. Nous avons apporté des parts de gâteaux pris au mess et quelques idioties pour s'amuser.

- Et tout cela sur votre lieu de travail ? demanda Weir.

Le technicien rougit :

- Oui, madame.

Elisabeth soupira :

- Sans commentaire.

- Euh, et donc j'avais emmené ma caméra personnelle. Vous savez pour que sa famille ait des souvenirs, on l'enverra par le Dédale en enlevant les images où l'on aperçoit la technologie ancienne bien sûr.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas plus vite au but de votre joie histoire, c'est la votre de famille qui risque d'avoir des nouvelles de vous, de mauvaises nouvelles, menaça Rodney.

L'opérateur le regarda, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou pas. Apparemment pas. D'habitude, le chef scientifique l'impressionnait. Là, il lui faisait carrément peur. Il décida d'aller au plus court :

- J'ai filmé Kathy McKay en train d'entrer les coordonnées de sa destination.

oOo

Non pas comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle avait déjà tué des hommes et des Wraiths aussi bien sûr. Mais pas ainsi, jamais elle n'avait exécuté de sang froid un homme attaché les mains dans le dos qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Lorsqu'elle avait ôté la vie à un ennemi, c'était toujours durant une bataille. L'individu en face d'elle était armé. C'était elle ou lui. C'était en quelque sorte de la légitime défense.

Son père lui rétorquerait qu'elle était un soldat, un militaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions. Oui, elle était une militaire, plutôt bonne si on en jugeait ses états de service. _Papa rigolerait s'il me voyait. Il disait toujours que je ressemblais trop à papa Rodney, que j'étais trop sensible sur certains points. Et bien oui, je suis sensible. Et j'en suis fière. Je suis un soldat, mais un soldat qui pensait que les prisonniers de guerre avaient des droits. Que les exécutions sommaires et la torture ne sont pas des pratiques de militaires. Mais des pratiques dignes de barbares et de tortionnaires qui cherchent dans la guerre une justification pour assouvir leur soif de cruauté._ Non, elle n'était pas de celle-ci. Espéranzia n'était pas de cette trempe là, les dirigeants avaient eu pour ambition d'en faire une nation humaniste et développée. Elle n'avait pas appris à être pire que les Wraiths.

Mais si elle exécutait Michael pour sauver son père et tous les autres, serait-ce de la légitime défense ? Et pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait un prénom ? Un prénom le rendait plus réel, plus concret, un peu plus humain en quelque sorte.

oOo

- Comment ? Vous l'avez filmée ? s'exclama John.

- Passez moi la bande vidéo, ordonna le docteur Weir.

Elisabeth se précipita vers le bureau du docteur McKay pour transcrire et lire la vidéo. Le technicien répondit à John :

- En fait techniquement non. J'avais posé la caméra sur un bureau. Je croyais l'avoir éteinte, mais je suppose maintenant que non. Lorsque le Lieutenant McKay a fait irruption, j'ai le droit à un coup de rayon paralysant comme tout le monde. Toutes les caméras de sécurité se sont fait tirées dessus, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas vu la mienne.

- Voilà j'arrive à peu près à l'heure du départ de Kathy, le coupa Rodney. On a de la chance, la caméra est juste bien posée. On a peu s'images de la salle, mais la console est bien en vue. Pourquoi n'est vous pas venu avant nous le dire, au lieu de nous laisser réfléchir en vain à une solution ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que maintenant en revisionnant tout le film.

- Regardez la voilà, dit Ronon.

On vit le personnel s'agiter, puis des bruits de tirs, des bruits de corps qui chutent, un juron étouffé et enfin Kathy apparut sur l'écran. Elle paraissait un peu essoufflée. Elle appuyait sur la console, mais étant devant, on ne voyait rien. Puis elle bougea pour rechercher Michael laissé un peu plus loin et sortit du champ de la caméra pour aller passer la porte. Rodney fit pause. En très clair apparaissaient les 7 symboles.

oOo

Elle redressa son bras et réarma son P90. L'heure n'était plus aux remords, aux hésitations ou aux pensées philosophiques de toutes sortes. Cela plus maintenant plus de 24 heures qu'elle était en 2006, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle commençait déjà à ressentir des vertiges. Elle n'avait plus le temps, il fallait qu'elle appuie.

oOo

- Détectez-vous une présence ?

- Oui, 2 personnes un peu plus haut. Sur la colline là-bas.

Cet échange avait eu lieu entre Sheppard et McKay. SGA-1 venait d'arriver sur la planète désignée par les symboles. La procédure de départ avait été accéléré. Pendant qu'Elisabeth allait ouvrir la porte pour vérifier la viabilité de l'environnement pour l'être humain, les 4 membres de SGA-1 enfilait leur uniforme et prenaient leurs armes. Un hochement de tête positif du docteur Weir leur avait suffit et ils avaient traversé le vortex.

Sans même se concerter, John et Rodney continuait de se vouvoyer mutuellement même si cela n'était plus vraiment nécessaire en présence de Teyla et Ronon. Mais ce vouvoiement était le marque du temps professionnel. Travailler et vivre ensemble tout à la fois peut se révéler très dangereux, dans n'importe quel boulot. Le vouvoiement devait séparer la vie privée de la vie professionnelle. Même si sur Atlantis les deux s'entremêlaient plus d'ailleurs. Le vouvoiement marquait les moments où John était le supérieur d'équipe de Rodney et où celui-ci devait obéir aux ordres.

Ils marchaient depuis 5 petites minutes dans la direction indiquée par le canadien quand plusieurs coups de feu les firent sursauter et stopper nets.

- Rodney ? interrogea John.

- Plus qu'un seul signal….

oOo

Elle tira plusieurs fois. Que valait son humanité, si elle n'avait plus sa vie. Rien. Mais la vie de millions de personnes, elle, avait de la valeur. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de son degré d'humanité lorsque l'on est condamné ? Elle s'avança sur Michael maintenant à terre et déchargea le reste de son arme sur lui.

oOo

- Plus vite Rodney, plus vite !!!

- Je fais ce que je peux, souffla le scientifique en courrant. Mais je vais me choper un point de côté.

- Pensez à votre fille docteur, conseilla Teyla.

- Mais je ne fais que ça, je ne pense qu'à cela.

SGA-1 courrait vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les tirs. Ronon et John arrivèrent les premiers, aussitôt suivis par Teyla et un peu plus loin Rodney. Devant eux, se tenaient Kathy avec à ses pieds le cadavre de Michael face contre le sol, les mains attachés dans le dos. Kathy semblait en transe, les yeux noirs et hagards. Elle tenait dans sa main son P90. Elle se tourna vers elle. Son visage moqueur et joyeux qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant tout son séjour sur Atlantis ne laissait plus rien paraître. Aucun sentiment ne passait sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- Vous arrivez un peu tard. Il n'est plus très utile en l'état. Vous pouvez le reprendre… je n'en veux plus. Ah Ronon, tu dois être content, je l'ai fais à ta place. Vous m'épatez tous, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? Vous êtes plus doués que je pensais.

L'équipe était soufflée. Ses propos n'avaient rien en commun avec ses répliques un peu ironiques distillées sur Atlantis, mais derrière lesquelles on sentait toujours de l'amour ou de la bonne humeur. Non là, tout était dit pour blesser. Comme si elle avait perdue sa joie de vivre, toute son âme. Elle tremblait.

- Et bien, vous êtes sourd, papa, tu ne dis plus rien. Vous vous faisiez du souci pour moi ? Oh y fallait pas. Michael et moi, nous avons discuté au coin d'un feu de camp et comme vous voyez je n'aimais plus sa conversation, dit-elle en tapant du pied le Wraith.

- Kathy, ma princesse…, s'approcha John.

- Tu m'appelles ta princesse ? Mais attention Ronon est là. Il saura tout, tu ne le veux pas hein, qu'on sache que tu sortes avec Rodney. Ca ne serait pas bien pour ton image.

John surpris et blessé se recula.

- Kathy, il est au courant. Carson et Elisabeth aussi sont au courant. Il a tout dis, tout balancé. Il a fait cela pour toi. Kathy écoute nous s'il te plait, qu'est ce que tu as ? supplia Rodney.

- C'est vrai, il a fait cela pour moi ?

- Oui, j'avais peur pour toi et tu sais quoi tu as raison, tout le monde s'en fout avec qui je suis. Je ne sais si je te l'ai dis souvent, j'espère que oui, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui va m'arriver dans la vie.

Kathy sembla se détendre, perturbée par ce qu'avait fait ses parents. Elle se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Puis elle marcha vers eux. Tout les 4 virent les larmes coulées le long de ses joues :

- Je suis tellement désolée…., pleurait-elle maintenant.

Et elle s'écroula inconsciente dans les bras de Ronon qui eut le réflexe de la retenir.

- Kathy !!!!!!

- Vite Teyla, prenez Kathy, on rentre sur Atlantis, Ronon allez vérifier que Michael est bien mort, ordonna Sheppard.

Le runner se pencha sur le Wraith, regarda Sheppard :

- Mort. Et elle ne l'a pas loupé. Une exécution dans les règles.

Sheppard soupira et ordonna de se mettre en marche le plus vite possible vers la porte.

----------------------------------------------

Le petit bouton ci-dessous est votre ami...lol


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voilà la suite, mais je m'excuse d'avance (ne pas taper les auteurs...lol)**

----------------------------------------------

Son corps la faisait souffrir affreusement. Autour d'elle, quelqu'un s'affairait. Elle le sentait et l'entendait. Un brouillard digne des landes anglaises un matin d'automne flottait dans sa tête. Au prix d'un effort important, elle ouvrit les paupières. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Elle referma les yeux tout de suite en poussant un grognement.

- Lieutenant McKay Sheppard, vous êtes réveillée ? Vous allez bien ? Ouvrez les yeux, si vous le pouvez.

_Lieutenant McKay Sheppard ? Aurait-elle rêvé la dernière journée ? Les derniers mois ?_ Elle se surprit à prier, à souhaiter qu'elle soit en 2034 avec ses parents. Elle s'est cognée la tête durant une mission. Elle avait délirée et était allongée à l'infirmerie où Soran veillait sur elle. Mais en sondant son cœur, elle ne ressentit rien, elle était bien morte à l'intérieur avant de l'être totalement.

Tout était vrai, tout était arrivé. Mission réussie.

Kathy rouvrit doucement les paupières, la lumière de l'infirmerie lui fit cligner des yeux avant de s'y habituer. Une infirmière d'une bonne cinquante d'années que Kathy ne connaissait pas, s'occupait d'une de ses perfusions :

- Bonjour, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur, surtout à vos parents. On n'a pas idée de faire un malaise comme ça sans prévenir, lui dit-elle avec bienveillance.

- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

- Longtemps ? Mais ma petite, vous avez été trois jours dans le coma. Le docteur Beckett ne savait plus quoi faire. Vous êtes sortie du coma dans la nuit. Il n'y a personne, à part moi, car ils sont tous en réunion avec le docteur Weir. Mais je peux vous assurez que vos parents ne vous ont pas quittez plus d'une heure depuis ces 3 jours.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé avant ? Comment connaissez vous mes parents ?

- Lieutenant McKay Sheppard. Katerine Jeannie McKay Sheppard, grade Lieutenant. C'est le nom sous lequel le Colonel Sheppard a tenu à vous inscrire sur le registre. Il n'y a eu aucun problème. Par contre depuis trois jours, les rumeurs et les commentaires vont bon train, comme vous en doutez.

Kathy acquiesça et tenta de se redresser sur son lit. Elle était dans un coin de l'infirmerie, un rideau blanc la séparait du reste de la pièce. Une attention de Carson.

- Et puis vous savez Lieutenant, il fallut être soit aveugle, soit complètement stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Le docteur McKay et le Colonel Sheppard n'ont pas quitté votre chevet un seul instant. Ils sont terriblement inquiets, bavarda l'infirmière.

L'infirmière était bien gentille, mais son débit de parole n'améliorait pas le bourdonnement sourd dans la tête de Kathy. Elle la coupa :

- Le docteur Beckett sera-t-il bientôt de retour ?

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller le chercher. Je peux vous laisser seule.

- Pas de souci.

oOo

Moins de 10 minutes après, la jeune femme vu arriver dans l'ordre ses parents, le docteur Beckett, Teyla et Ronon, puis Elisabeth. Heureusement que Carson les calma tous un peu, car Kathy ne savait plus où donné de la tête avec toutes les sollicitations.

- Ma princesse, tu nous fais peur. Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ? demanda John.

Le regard de sa fille s'assombrit :

- C'est simple, j'ai tué Michael. J'ai effectué ma mission. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

- Kathy, nous avons vu ton DVD, je suis désolée, s'excusa Weir.

- Ne le soit pas marraine, nous étions sûrs que cela se passerait ainsi. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Carson s'avança :

- Et maintenant, tout le monde sort. Je dois parler avec cette jeune fille.

Rodney vint embrasser Kathy sur le front avant de sortir avec les autres. Personne ne songea à lui faire remarquer cette marque d'affection inhabituelle. Beckett se retourna vers la militaire :

- Nous voilà tranquille. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il arrive car je dois t'avouer que je suis préoccupé et inquiet.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Kathy souffla, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Je suis désolée pour les problèmes que j'occasionne.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Les problèmes s'est notre spécialité. On les crée et on les résout. Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ton état de santé. Tu as passé 3 jours dans le coma et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Kathy je n'ai rien dis à tes parents, mais j'ai détecté une dégénérescence de ton foie. Es-tu malade ? demanda Carson soucieux.

Kathy baissa les yeux :

- Non, je ne suis pas malade, enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. J'ai menti.

- Menti, comment cela ?

- J'ai dis que tout s'était passé comme prévu. C'est inexact. Nous avons pensé que j'aurai le temps d'effectuer ma mission avant que tu découvres ma particularité. Nous pensions que tu serais trop occupé par le Wraith pour t'y mettre tout de suite. En expliquant d'où je venais et les spécificités de ma naissance, j'ai modifié le futur. C'est dangereux, mais ma mission était prioritaire sur tout le reste.

- Mais je ne comprend pas bien, en quoi as-tu modifié le futur, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà avec la mort de Michael ?

- La mort de Michael devrait, je l'espère, éviter une situation catastrophique. Mais l'explication de ma naissance devrait entraîner ma disparition.

Carson, choqué, voulut parler. Kathy l'en empêcha :

- Ne dis rien. J'accepte mon sort. Nous l'avions envisagé. Cette possibilité n'était pas la plus réjouissante, mais elle était fort probable et je le savais lorsque j'ai choisi d'effectuer cette mission.

- Comment, ….. comment vas-tu mourir, bredouilla Carson.

- Je pensais m'éteindre tranquillement sur cette jolie planète, mais vous m'en avez empêché, sourit sans joie Kathy. Non sérieusement, je pense que mes organes vont s'atrophier progressivement. Apparemment mon foie a déjà commencé. Je ressens également des vertiges depuis la nuit passée en compagnie du Wraith. Mes mains tremblaient aussi.

- Et je ne peux rien faire à cela ? questionna Carson.

- Parrain, on ne peut rien faire contre les lois immuables de l'univers. Je ne naîtrai pas donc je ne peux pas vivre, ma seule option est la mort.

- Et comment je vais faire moi pour l'annoncer à tes parents ?

Kathy lui prit la main :

- Je leur dirai, je leur expliquerai. C'est à moi de le faire.

Carson serra très fort la main de sa filleule. Il était admiratif de son courage et de la sagesse avec laquelle elle prenait les événements.

oOo

Les parents justement attendaient dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. Rodney tournait en rond en baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles. Ce qui énervait John assis, lui, dans un coin. Les 2 hommes semblaient exténués, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir autant physiquement que mentalement. Leurs nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment :

- Tu veux pas arrêter de faire les 100 pas, ça ne sert à rien, s'énerva John.

- Ca me calme !

- Et bah pas moi, tu me stresses !

- Faudra faire avec, je peux pas rester assis sur une chaise sans rien faire en attendant que le temps passe, cria Rodney.

- Parce que tourner en rond, c'est productif ?!?! Ca te fait faire du sport et encore….

- Oh tu m'énerves !!!

McKay sortit en claquant la porte. Carson entra dans la pièce peu de temps après :

- C'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut ? Vous vous croyez où ? s'indigna le médecin.

- Désolé Carson, on s'est disputé avec Rodney.

- Et vous croyez que c'est la chose la plus intelligente à faire en ce moment ? Quelle était la raison de votre dispute ?

- Il marchait et moi j'étais assis, tenta d'expliquer John. Bon dit comme cela ça a l'air ridicule.

- Ca n'en a pas seulement l'air, ça l'est. Récupérez notre génie et allez vous reposer tous les deux, j'ai bien dis reposez. Kathy s'est endormie. Vous serez autorisés à aller la voir plus tard.

- Carson, qu'a-t-elle ?

- Plus tard John, plus tard. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

oOo

Rodney s'était précipité dans son laboratoire. Il entra en trombe sans voir que Radek y travaillait.

- Non, mais quel abruti !! C'est bien un militaire ! Quand je pense que Kathy a suivi cette voix.

- Bonjour Rodney.

Le docteur McKay sursauta :

- Zelenka, vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? C'est un complot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Désolé Rodney, ce n'était pas mon but. Kathy va mieux ?

- Elle s'est réveillée mais je n'en sais pas plus, soupira McKay.

- Et vous comment allez-vous ? Et le Colonel ? demanda Zelenka en fixant McKay.

- Quoi le Colonel ? interrogea Rodney sur la défensive.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, je pensais que le Colonel le serait aussi.

- Ah, je comprends mieux votre sollicitude. Vous voulez vérifier si les rumeurs sont fondées. Et bien oui, John est mon petit ami et oui on a une fille ensemble dans le futur. Et si vous me posez la question de ce qu'il me trouve, je fais un malheur. C'est vrai, pourquoi on ne me demande jamais ce que moi je lui trouve ? s'emporta Rodney.

Zelenka ne dit mot, il se contenta d'observer Rodney. Celui-ci ne lisait aucun dégoût, aucune gêne dans les yeux de ses yeux de son collègue. Il n'avait pas même pas eu l'air surpris d'apprendre la liaison entre Sheppard et Rodney. _Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Il est idiot ou quoi ? _

- Radek, vous n'avez plus rien à dire ?

- J'attends.

- Vous attendez quoi ? demanda McKay perdu.

- J'attends que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi lui. On ne vous demande jamais. Allez y, je vous écoute, sourit Zelenka ravi d'avoir piégé son supérieur.

Rodney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil :

- Mais je ne sais pas moi. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je ne l'ai jamais formulé clairement. C'est compliqué de mettre des mots sur un sentiment. Les mots ne seront jamais assez forts, assez explicites ou assez justes pour retranscrire nos sentiments et nos émotions.

Le docteur McKay semblait avoir comme oublié la présence de Zelenka. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien par peur de couper l'élan de Rodney. Pour une fois que McKay se laissait un peu aller, il ne fallait pas l'interrompre.

- Pourquoi je l'aime ? Parce que c'est lui, je pourrais vous répondre. Mais ce serait trop simple. Déjà, il est incroyablement mignon. Plus mignon que je ne le serai jamais, il pourrait avoir le monde entier à ses pieds, et il m'a choisi moi. J'aime son courage, à ses côtés, je me sens plus fort. J'aime son sens de l'humour, son sens de la formule. Mais je hais son côté charmeur. S'il ne l'était qu'avec moi, ok. Mais c'est avec tout le monde. Il y peut rien, c'est dans sa nature. C'est comme son sourire, comment voulez-vous résister à ce sourire ? Ce n'est pas humainement possible. Il le sait et en use et abuse. Mais je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime comme jamais je n'aurai cru être capable d'aimer un être humain. John est tellement gentil et prévenant. Il m'est indispensable. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui.

- Moi non plus !

Rodney se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu John arriver derrière lui. Sheppard avait fait un signe à Radek de ne rien dire et avait entendu les dernières phrases de son amant. Il en avait le cœur retourné. Rodney n'était jamais très disert sur ses sentiments.

- Docteur Zelenka, vous m'excuserez mais je vous emprunte Rodney.

- Ne vous excusez pas, faites. Je vous le laisse volontiers, rit Radek.

John ressortit avec Rodney du laboratoire. Marchant vers les quartiers de Rodney et faisant fie des regards et murmures accompagnants leur passage, ils s'excusèrent mutuellement pour leur dispute idiote de tout à l'heure. Fatigués, ils s'allongeaient sur le lit. Rodney prit John dans ses bras :

- Chéri, tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas John, je ne sais pas. Tout ça me dépasse. C'est tellement tout en même temps, tu as vu dans le couloir, on intéresse tout le monde tout à coup. Moi j'ai l'habitude d'être à la marge, mais toi ?

- Moi, je ferai avec. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu absolument mettre le nom complet de Kathy, personne ne se serait posé trop de questions. Mais j'apprendrai à encaisser.

- Et avec l'armée, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ? demanda le scientifique en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, oui, je pourrais être viré pour ne rien te cacher. Mais j'espère qu'Elisabeth m'aidera. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Je suis fatigué.

- Un peu de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal.

Ils s'endormirent troublés par le futur, mais avec l'espoir permis aux gens qui s'aiment.

oOo

- McKay, vous êtes là ? Ouvrez, c'est Beckett !

John se leva et ouvrit un peu les bouts de tissu qui servaient de rideaux à Rodney pour laisser passer un peu la lumière du jour. Rodney grogna et remonta la couverture sur sa tête pour rester dans le noir. Sheppard enfila son pantalon pour aller ouvrir :

- Carson, il y a un problème avec Kathy ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas plus qu'hier. Elle a passé une bonne nuit. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'elle souhaitait vous parler. Personne ne m'a répondu chez vous, alors je suis venu tenter ma chance ici. D'ailleurs, où est Rodney ?

John était sidéré de la vitesse à laquelle ses amis avaient assimilé sans problème le fait que Rodney et lui étaient ensembles. Il lui désigna le lit. Rodney y était invisible, mais la forme sous les couvertures ne laissait aucun doute sur la présence supposée d'un canadien en dessous. John haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste :

- Il a le réveil difficile.

oOo

Une fois tout à fait réveillés, John et Rodney rejoignirent le médecin à l'infirmerie. Kathy et lui se trouvaient dans son bureau.

- Bonjour papas. Vous avez une meilleure tête ce matin.

- Toi aussi.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu quitté ton lit si vite ? Tu as besoin de repos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui l'ai autorisé à se lever. J'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux installé pour discuter. Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à côté, expliqua Carson.

Avant de refermer la porte, Carson et Kathy se firent un signe de la tête qui n'échappa pas à John. Il ne sentit pas rassuré tout à coup :

- Kathy, que ce passe-t-il ? s'affola-t-il.

- Papa John, papa Rodney, je voudrais tout d'abord que vous me promettiez qu'il n'y aura ni larmes, ni cris.

- Mais Kathy….

- Promets le moi papa Rodney, le coupa la jeune femme.

- Je te le promets.

- Toi aussi papa John.

- Promis, dit-il à contrecoeur.

- Bon, je me lance. Lorsque j'ai expliqué ma naissance, j'ai modifié le futur. Mais ma mission était prioritaire. Je ne regrette rien. Lorsque vous trouverez la machine, vous n'aurez pas besoin de comprendre à quoi elle sert. Je ne suis pas même pas sûre que vous la trouverez au même moment temporel que dans ma version du futur. Avec les Wraiths qui ne viennent pas sur Atlantis puis sur Terre, l'ordre des missions va sûrement être modifié. Vous pourrez aller sur cette planète avant ou après. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis Carson sais maintenant que c'est possible de manipuler l'ADN comme il l'a fait avec moi, donc il mettra moins de temps à avoir des résultats satisfaisants. Papa Rodney, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire ?

John regarda son petit ami. McKay avait viré au blanc. Il semblait défait.

- Rodney, que veut-elle dire ? Dis moi ! Explique moi ! demanda John.

- Kathy, dis moi qu'on peut y faire quelque chose, que je peux tout changer.

- Désolé papa.

- Rodney, que ce passe-t-il ? Répond moi s'il te plait. Je voudrais comprendre, supplia Sheppard.

- Kathy va mourir. Elle n'existera plus dans le futur.

_Non, il ment, il ment, il se trompe._ John ne voulait pas y croire, Rodney se trompait. Le Colonel vit les yeux brillants de Kathy et les larmes de Rodney_. Mon Dieu, c'est vrai._

- Papa Rodney a raison malheureusement. Je le savais en partant, vous le saviez en me laissant partir. Je serai morte de toute façon, nous serions tous morts. Les Wraiths contrôlaient déjà la moitié d'Espéranzia. Je suis désolée…. Mais la conception tient à tellement de facteurs, quelle est la probabilité que l'on soit un garçon ou une fille ? Que l'on ait les yeux bleus ou verts ? A rien, à un spermatozoïde plus rapide que les autres. Alors avec le nombre de facteurs que j'ai modifié, il faudrait un miracle pour que je naisse. Et ce miracle n'aura pas lieu, mes organes commencent déjà à dysfonctionner. J'ai des vertiges et je risque de faire des malaises. Non pas de larmes, sinon je pleure aussi.

Rodney s'était effondré dans un fauteuil et John ne parvenait plus ni à penser, ni à articuler un seul mot.

- Comment fais-tu pour être si sereine, si calme ? bredouilla McKay.

- J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Mais je ne suis pas sereine. Je suis complètement effrayée par la suite, par ce qui va arriver. Mais puisque la chance m'est donnée, je voudrais passer mes derniers moments avec vous.

Kathy s'agenouilla devant ses parents :

- Papas, vous m'avez fait le plus beau des cadeaux en vous aimant et en me permettant de vivre. J'ai vécu 25 ans de bonheur avec les meilleurs parents possibles, j'ai eu plus d'amour autour de moi que de raison. Maintenant, c'était à moi de vous offrir mon cadeau. Grâce à moi, vous aurez la possibilité de refaire l'avenir, de le rendre meilleur. Et vous y arriverez, j'ai confiance en vous.

----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapitre 16

----------------------------------------------

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi je pense si je considère ta tête. Et papa Rodney, il est où ?

- Il est allé donner les derniers conseils au docteur Zelenka pour durant son absence. Tu sais que tu réussis des miracles, je n'arrive jamais à l'éloigner de son laboratoire pour prendre une journée de vacances.

- C'est dommage que c'est le seul miracle dont je suis capable.

- Oh, ma puce, dit John en le prenant dans les bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je suis bien. J'ai la chance de te revoir alors que tu es mort depuis plus de 6 mois. Combien d'enfants ont eu cette chance ? Je pense être la seule. Et puis tu sais, mourir me permettra d'oublier Michael, j'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit, je revoie son regard avant de mourir. Je me revoie vider mon chargeur dans son corps. Je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur.

- Kathy ne dis pas cela, la sermonna son père.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, tu te rappelles lorsque tu as fais référence à mon suivi psychologique avant la mission comme les soldats qui partent en mission suicide?

- Il me semble oui. Et je t'avais répondu que c'était dans le genre là.

- Oui, et bien tu avais raison.

- J'aurais aimé avoir tort, ma princesse des étoiles.

Rodney entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrête ému devant l'image de John serrant Kathy dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé été un jour tellement attendri devant la vision de sa famille. Il n'envisageait tout simplement pas être ému par le genre humain. Vision de bonheur éphémère.

- On peut y aller, tout est paré ? demanda le scientifique.

Kathy se sépara de John :

- Je dois encore parler à Elisabeth et Teyla. Je serai brève. Attendez moi.

La jeune disparut rapidement pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Elle les trouva ensemble dans le bureau du docteur Weir. Occupées à discuter, elles ne virent pas Kathy à la porte :

- Liz, Teyla, je peux vous dérangez un instant ?

- Oh, Kathy, mais bien sûr, tu ne déranges pas, s'exclama Elisabeth.

- Le docteur Weir et moi étions en train de parler de la suite des événements maintenant.

- Papas et moi allons partir, mais je voulais vous parler en privée auparavant.

Kathy, fatiguée, s'assis sur une chaise face aux femmes de sa vie.

- Teyla, Elisabeth, vous avez beaucoup compté dans ma vie et je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore la force de parler. Je voudrais que vous me promettiez de vous occuper de mes parents.

- S'occuper de tes parents ? s'interrogea Teyla.

- Oui, ils risquent de passer par des moments difficiles. Lorsqu'ils ont annoncé leur relation la Cité était de plus en plus autonome, le seul souci qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer c'était toi. Aujourd'hui, ils risquent de rencontrer des difficultés avec la hiérarchie militaire. Et les réactions de certains membres du personnel vont sûrement être durs. Papa John est le plus vulnérable, je pense.

- On te promets de les soutenir, répondit Teyla en cherchant l'accord du regard Elisabeth.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour leur éviter le maximum de tracas.

- Merci, merci pour maintenant et merci pour les 25 années dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier. Et soyez sûres que vous serez vous aussi heureuses et le bonheur est plus près que vous le pensez.

Elle se leva et alla les serrer chacune dans ses bras. Au moment de repartir, elle esquiva un dernier sourire.

oOo

- Fais attention, mais comment tu conduis ?

- Si t'es pas content, tu prends les commandes ?

- Je te demande des choses simples pourtant, ne pas nous bousculer. C'est simple, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop quand tu joues au cascadeur dans un jumper au dessus de l'océan. J'ai des mauvais souvenirs d'un trajet au dessus de l'eau **(10)**.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi qui conduisais.

- Mais bien sûr tu es parfait. Tout le monde le sais, bougonna Rodney.

Kathy assise à l'arrière, regardait avec délice ses parents. Elle se serait crue 6 ans en arrière quand lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, ils étaient partis en vacances au Canada voir sa tante Jeannie. Ils s'étaient perdus sur les routes canadiennes et ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se rejeter la faute. Le plus souvent s'était papa John qui prenait le volant et papa Rodney qui s'accrochait à l'accoudoir du côté passager. Kathy adorait la façon de conduire de son papa John, papa Rodney moins. Plus qu'une fois, elle avait cru que papa Rodney allait arracher l'accoudoir à force de l'agripper. Le tapis de la voiture de location du côté de Rodney était usé au bout de trois semaines où Rodney appuyait dessus en freinant machinalement lorsque John collait de trop la voiture les précédant. A la décharge de Rodney, John avait toujours tendance à penser que cela passait. Et quelques fois cela ne passait pas. Kathy avait entre autres le souvenir d'un rétroviseur arraché par un poteau au bord de la route. _Seigneur que je les aime, ses deux-là. _

Le jumper numéro 1 prêté pour l'occasion était en route pour le continent. Kathy avait émis le souhait de se rendre sur le continent avant qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher. Son désir avait bien sûr été suivi. Elle souhaitait revoir son monde une dernière fois. John et Rodney s'engueulaient toujours lorsque le jumper se posa. Kathy fut la première à mettre pieds à terre. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible mais n'en disait rien, elle espérait que les analgésiques de Carson feraient leur effet rapidement. Elle savait que très bientôt seule la morphine lui permettrait de soulager ses douleurs. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. La morphine brouillait l'esprit, elle ne pourrait plus réfléchir correctement et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle regarda ses parents, en train de se réconcilier. John était dans son coin et ignorait son petit ami. Rodney s'avança vers lui faire un petit bisou en passant pour s'excuser. Le Colonel se dérida et lui sourit.

- On y va ? J'ai plus toute la vie.

John fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'au bout sa fille ne pouvait pas renier Rodney. Mais il préférait la voir ainsi que comme sur la planète après l'exécution de Michael.

Ils se mirent en route pour le village des athosiens. Kathy ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet, elle s'imprégnait de l'odeur du lieu, de ses sons, elle ne savait pas où regarder pour tout voir. Rodney sourit, on aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin de chocolat et de bonbons. Elle avait ses yeux bleus qui brillaient avec le soleil. Rodney prit la main de John. D'abord surpris, John serra la main son amant. Ils n'avaient eu souvent l'occasion de se promener dans la rue et ce geste tendre était merveilleux. Oublié le temps, oublié les contraintes, oublié les menaces, il ne restait que l'amour et le bonheur d'être ensemble.

oOo

Halling vint à leur rencontre dès qu'il aperçu le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay. Bien qu'étonné qu'ils se tiennent la main, il ne fit aucune remarque :

- Bonjour, mes amis. Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Cette jeune fille voulait voir le continent, répondit John en montrant Kathy en peu plus loin en retrait.

Kathy avait délaissé l'uniforme militaire. Elisabeth qui faisait un peu près la même taille qu'elle lui avait prêté des vêtements. Elle portait un jean noir et un petit Tee-shirt en coton rouge. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignons coiffé-décoiffé. Rodney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il était possible qu'il ait participé à une chose aussi belle que sa fille.

- C'est une terrienne ? Ou une jeune femme que vous avez recueilli sur Atlantis ?

- C'est notre fille.

Halling regarda McKay sans comprendre.

- Elle vient du futur, du notre futur à tous. Et c'est notre fille à McKay et à moi, voulut l'aider John.

Mais au lieu de l'aider à comprendre, celui-ci écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Kathy qui avait suivi l'échange se décida à intervenir :

- Bonjour Halling. Ce que ces deux énergumènes essaient d'expliquer c'est qu'ils sont mes parents, car voyez vous ils sont ensembles, mais ils sont trop timides pour l'avouer. Je viens du futur de cette planète car nos scientifiques ont découvert le moyen de contrôler les voyages dans le temps. Nos scientifiques atlantes et athosiens, je tiens à le préciser. Nos deux peuples ont su très bien vivre ensemble et j'en suis fière.

- J'en suis fier également pour nous tous, acquiesça l'athosien. En quoi puisse-vous être utile ?

- Je vais partir bientôt et j'avais envie de me réimprégniez de l'ambiance calme et sereine qui fait notre monde. Je voulais revoir la nature une dernière fois.

- Il n'y a pas de nature là où vous partez ?

Kathy hésita :

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère que c'est aussi beau qu'on le dit.

- Et bien, je vous le souhaite, la nature est essentielle à l'équilibre de l'être. Et bien, si vous venez juste en visite, je vous laisser aller à votre guise.

Kathy fonça vers une maison. Ses parents la suivirent. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit.

- Pardon de vous déranger, vous êtes bien Collenn ?

- Oui.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je suis avec le Colonel Sheppard, vous savez l'ami de Teyla et j'aimerai beaucoup rendre visite à votre fils.

- Mon fils ? Mais il a 5 mois.

- Oui, je sais que Soran est très petit, mais je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps.

- Entrez, mais pas longtemps, il doit faire sa sieste après.

Kathy entra, suivi de ses parents qui saluèrent Collenn sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Collenn mit Soran dans les bras de Kathy. Et les laissa un moment après que Kathy ait promis qu'elle ferait attention à lui.

- Papas, je vous présente votre gendre.

- Quoi ? dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Soran est mon fiancé, nous devions nous marier l'été suivant mon départ. C'est un garçon extra. Vous l'adorez. Enfin papa John, tu as eu un peu de mal à me laisser partir et grandir, mais tu as accepté Soran comme s'il était ton fils. Son père est mort durant la première attaque des Wraiths. Collenn est morte il y a deux ans.

- Et il fait quoi dans la vie ce jeune homme ? demanda John.

- Il est diplomate. Quand je suis partie, il était sur Terre. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Promettez moi de faire attention à lui, il y a du potentiel et il le mérite.

Kathy avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Rodney s'approcha et lui caressa l'épaule :

- Je te le promets Kathy et je te promet que ton père n'en fera pas un militaire, sourit-il en désignant John.

- Promis aussi.

- Merci papas. Au revoir mon amour, termina-t-elle en embrassant le bébé sur le front.

oOo

- Et maintenant, tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Rodney qui avait du mal à rester en place.

- Rien, absolument rien, juste rester là, lui répondit sa fille.

Après avoir passé la plupart de la journée avec les athosiens, ils s'étaient tous trois allongés dans un champ, Kathy au milieu d'eux. Rodney trouvait la situation cocasse. _Si on n'avait dit il y une semaine que je serais là allongé dans un champ. Moi le docteur Rodney McKay, je suis allongé dans un champ comme un adolescent. Si Jeannie me voyait, elle penserait que des extra-terrestres m'ont enlevé et échangé. Et dans un sens, c'est vrai. Il a fallu que je quitte la Terre pour changer, pour me découvrir. _

Kathy jouait avec des brins d'herbes et essayait de graver dans sa tête à jamais. Elle voulait partir en se souvenant des moindres instants. Elle se sentait partir, son cœur battait irrégulièrement depuis quelques heures, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses derniers instants, cette dernière journée de bonheur.

----------------------------------------------

**(10)** Voir l'épisode L'ivresse des profondeurs de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et surtout votre patience.**

----------------------------------------------

John observait Kathy du coin de l'œil. Elle jouait comme une gamine avec les épis de céréales non coupés. Rodney, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait savourer chaque minutes à ne rien faire. Les mains et tout le corps de l'astrophysicien étaient continuellement en mouvement habituellement, sans repos, sans répit. Et à cet instant, il se détendait, plus rien ne bougeait en lui, il semblait apaisé autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et sourit à John, comme s'il avait intercepté les pensés de celui-ci. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage. Comment est-ce possible d'être à la fois aussi si heureux et si malheureux ? On se sent extrêmement bien et prêt à pleurer en même temps.

John se redressa sur ses coudes, regarda sa montre et se tourna vers son compagnon et leur fille :

- Je suis désolé mais il faudrait penser à rentrer. Il se fait tard.

- Déjà ? demanda Rodney déçu.

- Et oui, mon amour. Mais tu sais on pourra revenir si j'arrive à te sortir de ton laboratoire.

Kathy se releva lentement pour me pas faire un malaise. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle fit une grimace de douleur. Mais occupé à parler, ses parents ne la virent pas.

- On ne pourrait pas rester encore, je ne veux pas rentrer. J'aimerais manger sur le continent ce soir, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- John, regarde ce que tu lui as transmis. Ton sourire qui s'accompagne de l'impossibilité de dire non ! rit faussement vexé Rodney. Et bien entre vous deux, j'ai pas dû avoir souvent le dernier mot dans le futur.

- Bon, alors on mange ici ce soir, concéda John. Enfin si ton père est d'accord.

- Pas de souci pour moi, répondit Rodney.

- Papa John, tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher Elisabeth, Teyla, Carson et Ronon pour qu'il mange avec nous ? Je voudrais tous les voir. Tu rapportes de quoi faire un pique nique tous ensemble, si c'est possible.

- Bonne idée ! Bien sûr que je vais essayer. Mais j'espère que tous seront libres. Tu restes ici avec Rodney. Vous restez là et moi je vais au jumper.

Rodney et Kathy se réinstallèrent et John partit rejoindre le jumper. Rodney resta silencieux avec Kathy, il n'osait rien dire de peur de dire une bêtise. Il n'avait jamais été seul avec sa fille. La jeune femme remarqua son trouble. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il la regarda confus, puis se détendit face à son sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui transmettre son amour et bizarrement c'était Kathy qui lui transmettait sa force face aux événements. Elle se mit dans ses bras. Blottie ainsi la douleur s'estompait. Elle avait chaud et se sentait en paix. Rodney était assez raide, il n'osait pas bouger. Avoir une femme dans les bras ne lui était pas souvent arrivé, avoir quelqu'un dans les bras non plus d'ailleurs. Bien sûr il y avait John depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais avec lui tout était différent. C'est lorsqu'il n'était pas dans ses bras qu'il éprouvait un sentiment de manque, d'absence. Comme s'il était le prolongement de lui. Au bout d'un moment, le scientifique sentit son corps se détendre malgré lui. Il se laissa aller à ses sentiments et éclata en sanglots. Kathy se tourna vers lui :

- Papa, papa, ne pleure pas. C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave. Tu verras le futur sera tellement beau pour toi. Papa John et toi vous serez heureux, tellement heureux. Ne pleure pas, dit-elle en le consolant. Tout ira bien, tu vas être comblé dans ta vie. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien pour Atlantis, pour je peux te jurer que avec papa John tout ira bien, il est fou de toi. Autant que tu l'es de lui. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu penses qu'il est trop bien pour toi.

Rodney voulut parler, mais Kathy l'en empêcha :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est faux. C'est toi-même qui la dis, il y a trois mois quand on parlait de lui. Tu me disais que tu n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il était resté autant de temps avec toi. Papa, il n'est pas resté avec toi jusqu'à la mort par pitié. Il t'aime, il a besoin de moi. Ne te laisse dire le contraire par personne. Jamais, papa, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as juste plus de mal à faire confiance aux gens, mais ce n'est pas un défaut. Les gens qui deviennent tes amis le méritent vraiment. Ils ont fait le choix et l'effort de te comprendre. De gratter le vernis qui entoure en fait un homme extrêmement sensible, gentil, doux, intelligent et j'en oublie.

Rodney renifla et sécha ses larmes :

- C'est idiot, c'est toi qui es obligé de me remonter le moral.

- Papa, je t'aime, dit Kathy en se réfugiant de nouveau dans ses bras.

oOo

John était revenu avec tout le monde et toutes les provisions possibles pour faire un vrai festin. Il était bien parti une bonne heure et demi le temps de rassembler toutes les provisions nécessaires et de retrouver tout le monde. Elisabeth et Carson étaient respectivement dans leur bureau et leur infirmerie. Pour Teyla et Ronon, il avait dû se renseigner un peu, mais les avaient trouvés finalement dans les quartiers de Teyla. Selon l'athosienne, elle lui apprenait à lire l'écriture terrienne. Ronon avait encore du mal avec cela. John espérait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble.

La nuit tombait maintenant peu à peu sur la planète. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la nuit en fait, plutôt ce moment où il ne fait plus tout à fait jour, mais pas encore nuit. Ce moment où tout semble possible.

John avait posé le jumper un peu plus loin et toute la petite troupe se dirigeaient vers le champ où Sheppard avait laissé Rodney et Kathy. Pas un bruit ne troublait la tranquillité de la campagne. John appela Rodney en arrivant près du champ. Mais personne ne répondit. Le docteur Weir appela Kathy. Pas plus de réponse. John commença à s'affoler. Il accéléra pour arriver où ses deux amours devaient normalement se trouver.

Il stoppa net de surprise un peu avant. Rodney et Kathy s'étaient assoupis. Rodney tenait Kathy dans ses bras. John aurait pu rester là des heures, des jours. Mais derrière 4 personnes n'osaient rien dire de peur de les réveiller. Le Colonel s'approcha doucement d'eux, s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de Kathy et cria :

- Capitaine McKay Sheppard au rapport !

Kathy se leva d'un bond, les yeux embrumés :

- Oui, mon Général !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout à coup se sentit mal. Elle chancela. John la rattrapa :

- Cela ne vas pas.

- Si, si, mais je me suis levée un peu vite.

- Oh, c'est ma faute, pardonne moi ma princesse.

John se gifla mentalement. Mais sa fille le rassura :

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda McKay en levant réveillé par le bruit. Oh, vous êtes revenu, vous êtes tous là. Et bien Carson pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- J'essaie de mémoriser vous couché dans un champ. Je ne veux jamais l'oublier, ria Carson.

- Bon on le prépare ce pique nique, dit Elisabeth pour empêcher McKay de se vexer et de répondre au médecin.

- Je vais vous aider Elisabeth.

- Merci Teyla. Et j'espère que ces hommes ne vont pas avoir un comportement machiste en nous regardant travailler.

Ronon, Carson, Rodney et John furent bien obligé de s'y mettre, ne voulant passer pour des fainéants. A 7, tout fut rapidement mis en place. Une grande nappe avait été dépliée et tous s'assirent par terre. John dut expliquer le principe du pique nique à Ronon et Teyla. Ronon fit un tête du genre « Et le but c'est quoi ? » mais il se prêta au jeu. Kathy avait l'air radieuse. Elle rayonnait au milieu de tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elisabeth trouvait l'idée excellente, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver sereine en dehors de la Cité, en dehors du cadre du travail. Se retrouver ainsi ne pouvait que renforcer leurs liens déjà très forts.

Durant le repas, tout le monde rit, parla beaucoup, s'amusa. Kathy était aux anges entre son papa John et Teyla, sa maman de cœur. Elle observait Elisabeth rire aux propos de Carson. Beckett semblait plus à l'aise que jamais. Ronon ne disait pas grand chose mais semblait content d'être là. Il ne détacha jamais plus de quelques secondes son regard de Teyla. Rodney parlait avec elle et John couvait des yeux son compagnon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait en compagnie d'autres personnes, en compagnie de ses amis, le regardait sans peur avec les yeux de l'amour.

Après avoir rangé un peu, chacun savoura un petit moment de détente. Teyla et Ronon discutait tranquillement un peu plus loin, Carson et Rodney se disputaient gentiment sur quelques sujets scientifiques ou pseudo scientifiques selon le point de vue. Elisabeth en profitait pour me rien faire tout en écoutant John lui racontait mille et une bêtises.

La diplomate savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de la suite des événements. Si elle avait maintenant bien accepté la relation de John et Rodney, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde. Le Colonel Sheppard ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche en inscrivant le nom complet de Kathy au registre de l'infirmerie. Bien que Carson avait fait le maximum pour éviter les fuites, on ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de parler. Et la situation avait fait le tour de la Cité. A l'heure actuelle, il y avait 2 positions distinctes dans le personnel. Certains pensaient que Rodney et John étaient ensemble et que Kathy avait été adopté, d'autres pensaient que Kathy était le résultat d'une expérience étrange possible dans la galaxie de Pégase et que les deux pères assumaient leur paternité mais sans être ensemble. Certains ne pouvaient même pas concevoir que le Colonel Sheppard soit gay. Ou ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Tout aurait été plus simple si seule la désapprobation morale était le risque. Mais John était militaire et un militaire important de plus. L'Etat-major s'il apprenait l'homosexualité du chef militaire de l'expédition Atlantis ne ferait pas de pli. John serait radié de l'armée pour sauver la morale. Elisabeth se demandait bien ce que la morale venait faire là dedans. _Comment peut-on opposer la morale bien pensante à l'amour ? Comment les hommes peuvent-ils décider de ce qui est juste ou pas, de ce qui est moral ou pas ? _

Au fil du temps, Kathy se mit en retrait. Elle parla moins et se contenta d'observer. Elle se sentait en paix intérieure. Le souvenir de Michael s'estompait. _Est-ce normal ? S'habitue-t-on à tuer des êtres, des hommes ? Se forge-t-on une carapace ? Appuie-t-on plus facilement sur la détente la deuxième fois ? _Kathy espérait que non. Elle s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Si ses poumons la lâchaient aussi, cela n'allait pas aller. Mourir étouffé n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. A choisir, elle se serait éteinte tranquillement dans son lit ou les bras de ses parents. S'il fallait vraiment mourir, autant choisir. Mais ce choix, peu de personne pouvait se targuer de le posséder.

- Ca va Kathy ? demanda Carson. Tu as mal où ?

- J'ai pas mal tonton.

- Kathy….., gronda Beckett.

- Bon un peu mal au cœur, mais ne dit rien s'il te plait.

- Secret médical, dit Carson en faisant mine de zipper sa bouche. Secret professionnel. Mais personnellement, tu ne devrais pas le cacher à tes parents.

- Ils sont au courant que je dois mourir, cela suffit.

- Ils pourraient t'aider à vivre mieux s'ils savaient que tu souffrais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide à mieux vivre, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à mourir. Ou non plutôt qu'on me laisse mourir sans en faire un drame.

- Kathy….

- Non pas de Kathy qui tienne. Je vais mourir, et c'est ainsi. Je ne vais pas le cacher mais je ne vais pas me mettre un panneau sur la tête « Pleurez, elle n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre ou quelques jours si tout va bien ! ». Non Carson, je ne suis pas comme cela. J'ai appris à accepter le destin comme il venait et puis pourquoi perdre du temps à me plaindre. D'ailleurs va rejoindre Elisabeth au lieu de parler bêtement.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non, je vais rester un moment ici.

Ses parents se tenaient, riaient avec Teyla et Ronon. Ronon et Teyla qui auraient dans quelques années une petite fille nommé Charin qui courrait entre eux. Un petit frère modèle conforme de son père allait suivre. Un vrai petit diable. A 4 ans, il voulait déjà aller en découdre avec les Wraiths et Teyla a dû plus qu'une fois le retenir pour l'empêcher de partir avec les équipes SGA. Carson et Elisabeth avait mis très longtemps avant d'avoir un enfant. Elisabeth se pensait stérile et elle en souffrait horriblement. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser la machine. Le couple se fit à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Et puis par miracle, alors que plus personne ne l'attendait, un petit Mark pointa le bout de son nez. Kathy avait 13 ans quand Mark vit le jour. Elle l'adorait, elle l'emmenait partout. Un vrai bébé pour elle tout seule. Mark était resté fils unique, le miracle ne s'était jamais reproduit. Mais n'est ce pas le propre du miracle ? Elisabeth et Carson en étaient fous et Mark en profitait bien pour se faire gâter. Mais c'était un adolescent calme et raisonnable.

Kathy se tint les côtes puis mit la main sur sa poitrine. Elle suffoquait d'un coup. Mais ce n'était pas ses poumons, plutôt le cœur qui refusait d'irriguer correctement tout son corps. Elle entendait son cœur battre, le battement était de plus en plus lent et de moins en moins fort ; tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle vit ses parents au loin, Ronon un peu plus près. Elle l'aperçut se diriger vers elle, la voyant chanceler. Et soudain, le noir complet et l'abîme…

- Kathy, cria Ronon en se précipitant. Doc, on a besoin de vous !!!!!!!

John et Rodney se retournèrent en direction du cri. Ils comprirent instantanément, tous les deux au même moment. Rodney ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Son enfance, sa vie entière défilèrent devant lui en un instant, ne laissant derrière elles ni colère, ni souffrance, mais une compréhension pleine et entière qui venait trop tard. John, lui, se mordit les lèvres avec tant de force qu'il sentit le goût de son sang. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui ôter l'envie de crier son angoisse :

- Kathy !

Il se rua vers sa fille auprès de laquelle Beckett s'activait déjà. Il se précipita, il glissa sur la mousse, mais se releva, criant son nom. Il se jeta sur sa fille. Carson tenta de le maîtriser, puis Ronon, mais il les repoussa, leur décrochant des coups de pieds, les griffant. Et, pendant tout ce temps, il ne cessa de hurler son nom.

Rodney rejoignit son compagnon. Il l'attrapa, l'attira à lui. John se débattit jusqu'au moment où il le reconnut. Alors il se retrouva contre le scientifique, le corps secoué de sanglots. Rodney inclina la tête vers lui, plongea les mains sans sa chevelure. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se tournèrent vers Carson qui s'approcha d'eux la mine sombre et des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Son cœur a lâché. Rien ne l'a fait repartir. Je suis désolé. Kathy est partie.

----------------------------------------------


	18. Chapitre 18

**Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est la folie au boulot en ce moment et en plus j'avais écrit une première version de la suite qui me plaisait pas, j'ai tout effacé et tout refait. Bon ca me plait toujours pas parfaitement...lol**

----------------------------------------------

- C'est son cœur qui a finalement arrêté de battre le premier. Dans un sens, elle a eu de la chance. Si des organes comme les reins s'étaient dégradés avant et plus vite, elle aurait beaucoup plus souffert. J'aurais été contraint de la placer sous dialyse et probablement sous morphine. Je sais que ce n'était pas son souhait.

- A-t-elle souffert Carson ? Etait-elle consciente de son état ?

- Kathy était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Très peu de temps avant, je lui en parlais encore. Elle avait des douleurs, mais m'a interdit d'en parler à ses parents. Kathy était majeure, je me devais de lui garantir le secret médical.

Le docteur Beckett se laissa tomber sur le canapé se trouvant dans son bureau. Beckett se prit la tête entre ses mains :

- J'aurai dû faire plus, pouvoir empêcher cela.

Elisabeth s'assit à ses cotés. Elle tenta de le réconforter :

- Carson, vous n'êtes pas Dieu, vous êtes juste médecin. Un très bon médecin, mais un médecin quand même. Franchement Carson, regardez moi, qu'auriez vous pu faire de plus ?

- Rien, répondit-il honnêtement.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas responsable, dit Elisabeth catégorique.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais Carson. S'il faut trouver un responsable, c'est moi. Moi qui suis la responsable de toute cette Cité. Moi qui ai obligé notre futur et le Lieutenant McKay Sheppard à effectuer ce retour en arrière fatal.

- Docteur Weir, il ne faut pas dire cela. Nous avons fait une erreur, mais nous ne l'avons pas refait cette fois-ci.

- Si Carson, nous l'avons refait. Nous avons agit exactement comme la première fois. Si Kathy n'avait pas enlevé Michael, nous en serions exactement au même point. Je crois que nous avons oublié qui nous sommes. Nous vivons sur Atlantis, nous utilisons le matériel ancien, mais nous ne sommes que des humains. Nous sommes les mêmes que le jour où nous sommes tous partis : des personnes pleins de courage et d'audace, mais ne sachant pas où nous allons. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver de l'autre côté. Il ne faut pas se prendre pour les Anciens. Malgré tous nos brillants scientifiques, nous sommes loin d'avoir leur sagesse et leurs technologies. Oui, nous ne sommes que des humains qui sont dépassés par les événements. Nous faisons illusion, mais le destin nous rattrape.

- Pourtant nous faisons de notre mieux Elisabeth.

- Le mieux n'est pas le meilleur.

Teyla entra dans la pièce, la mine sombre. Elisabeth se releva pour lui parler :

- Teyla, ça va ?

- J'ai connu des jours plus joyeux.

- John et Rodney sont toujours auprès d'elle.

- Oui, ils n'ont pas bougé depuis qu'on est rentrés. Ronon est parti s'entraîner. Je crois que la mort de Kathy l'a plus bouleversé qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Il ne veut pas avouer qu'il s'était attaché à elle.

Le docteur Beckett soupira. La journée avait été vraiment dure et éprouvante.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

Les docteurs Weir et Beckett avaient contacté la Cité pour demander un deuxième jumper et une équipe pour ramener le corps de la jeune femme. Teyla avait rangé lentement et sans envie les vestiges du pique-nique. John et Rodney étaient assis près de leur fille. Ronon se sentant inutile alla aider Teyla. L'athosienne lui sourit en le voyant lui tendre les assiettes. Le silence s'était fait sur la forêt, pas un bruit, pas un murmure. Juste la silencieuse injustice de la mort d'un enfant.

Le retour vers Atlantis s'était déroulé dans le même silence. Carson avait installé Kathy dans une pièce tout près de l'infirmerie pour que John et Rodney puissent la veiller au calme. Malgré la peine de tous ressentaient, comprendre la douleur de John et Rodney n'était pas possible.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

Rodney n'avait pas lâché la main de son amant depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais ni lui, ni John n'auraient l'idée de se séparer, de perdre le contact entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir, comme s'ils partageaient à travers eux, la même souffrance. _L'enfant est le prolongement de soi, une petite partie de nous-même, en disparaissant, il emmène un bout de nous avec lui. Je ne l'ai connu que quelques jours, mais elle est ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que ma vie. _John pensait que si Kathy avait pu emmener un bout de lui et de Rodney, au moins elle serait moins seule, où qu'elle était à présent. John pleurait. Rodney non. Beaucoup aurait pris son manque de larmes pour de l'indifférence, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Simplement le docteur McKay n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Il voudrait bien, mais il était comme anesthésié de l'intérieur. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, les émotions n'existaient plus, il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste la main de John et la vision de Kathy allongée là.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée et une partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Teyla et Elisabeth chargèrent Ronon de les faire aller se reposer. Ils passèrent deux jours à veiller leur fille, à essayer de dormir et à ne parler à personne. Elisabeth se faisait beaucoup de souci pour eux, mais Kate la rassura en lui disant que c'était une réaction normale et qu'il faudrait être patient et présent pour eux.

oOo

L'enterrement réunit toute la base. Kathy était une militaire et même si elle n'était pas de leur époque, Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'elle ait un enterrement militaire dans les règles. La Cité lui devait bien cela. John avait été sensible à l'attention. Le cercueil se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle d'embarquement. Ne sachant pas quel drapeau mettre sur son cercueil, les drapeaux canadien et américain coexistaient. John et Rodney se tenaient côte à côte, insensibles aux quelques murmures désagréables qui émanaient de la foule. Mais en majorité le personnel partageait la tristesse de leurs leaders. Peu avaient eu le temps de la connaître, mais le docteur Weir avait expliqué à tous ce que cette jeune fille avait fait pour eux. Ronon avait pris Teyla en pleurs dans ses bras et tentait de la réconforter. Malgré la tristesse du moment, Elisabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour ses 2 amis. Carson était avec le Lieutenant Cadman, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps. Tout le monde semblait être en couple autour d'elle.

Elisabeth approcha du podium pour prononcer l'éloge. Bien qu'extrêmement émue, elle pris la parole d'une voix forte et sereine :

- J'ai connu, nous avons côtoyé le Lieutenant McKay Sheppard très peu de temps, mais tout ceux qui ont eu le bonheur d'apprendre à la connaître ont découvert une jeune fille extrêmement gentille et dévouée à son travail. Sans même connaître tout son parcours ou toutes ses qualités humaines, nous pouvons les deviner grâce à ses parents. Si elle avait toutes leurs qualités et un petit peu de leurs défauts, je peux vous assurer qu'elle était formidable, mais aussi sûrement pas toujours facile à vivre.

L'assistance ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elisabeth continua :

- Elle était tellement dévouée pour nous tous, qu'elle a donné sa vie pour tous nous sauver. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de doute sur sa mission, pour elle, elle se battait pour un idéal. C'est notre but à tous de vaincre l'ennemi, mais elle m'a fait voir que cette bataille ne doit pas nous faire oublier que nous sommes des êtes humains, que notre société a des principes, une moralité que nous devons suivre. La victoire nous semble plus compliquée à atteindre en les suivant, elle n'en sera que plus belle. C'est en puissant dans sa force de caractère et dans sa volonté d'écrire son destin qu'elle a passé la porte cette nuit là. C'est pour sauver l'humanité, notre humanité qu'elle est venue ici. Elle avait tant d'espoir pour nous tous, elle nous a donné de l'espoir et j'ose espérer que nous ne la décevrons pas.

Elle se tourna vers le cercueil :

- Kathy, je vais m'efforcer à ce que ta mort est un minimum de sens. On va tous s'efforcer à construire l'avenir dont tu rêvais. Ou que tu sois à présent Kathy, je fais le serment de tout faire pour te faire honneur.

Elisabeth termina son discours avec des sanglots dans la voix. Elle rejoignit le groupe lentement pendant que le Colonel Sheppard, en tant que chef de l'armée, demanda de présenter les armes.

La cérémonie terminée, le cercueil et le corps du Lieutenant furent incinérés. Kathy avait mentionné à Carson sa volonté d'être incinéré et de jeter ses cendres dans l'océan. Elle voulait rester sur sa planète d'origine, en faire partie.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

- Carson lorsque je mourrais, c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps, je voudrais être incinéré. Et mes cendres jetées dans l'océan.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument sûre. C'est le meilleur endroit pour survivre à l'éternité. L'éternité, ça doit être ennuyeux, alors autant que j'ai le fond des mers à découvrir, la surface je la connais. Et puis avec un peu de chance, je rencontrerai peut être Sam, la baleine, qui a sauvé mon père, rit-elle.

- Si c'est ton souhait, je m'assurerais que ça soit fait. Mais tu n'espères pas qu'un Ancien te propose l'Ascension ?

- Oh, les Anciens, cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu mes illusions sur eux **(11)** et j'espère que vous ne comptez pas trop dessus. Non, l'océan ne semble un meilleur choix.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

Elisabeth se reposait dans ses quartiers, la journée avait été horrible. Heureusement que le Dédale ne devait pas arriver avant plusieurs jours. Elle aurait le temps de préparer une défense pour le Colonel Sheppard. McKay aurait à subir des réactions hostiles et cela ne serait pas agréable pour lui, mais John risquait beaucoup plus, simplement parce qu'il était militaire. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit américain ? Et pourquoi les Etats-Unis, une grande démocratie, étaient-ils si archaïques dans ses règlements ? Si puritains ?_ Le docteur Weir retournait la question dans sa tête depuis toute la soirée. Il était préférable qu'elle prenne les devants en informant le Colonel Caldwell en premier. Lui expliquer la situation. Lui cacher ne servirait à rien, avec toute la base au courant, il y aurait au moins une personne pour moucharder. De plus, les militaires n'avaient encore fait aucune remarque particulière, mais certains pourraient refuser de se laisser diriger par le Colonel Sheppard connaissant sa liaison avec le docteur McKay. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite. Prendre les devants. Mais cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant.

----------------------------------------------

**(11)** Je suis pas une grande fan des Anciens, ils sont brillants c'est vrai, mais quand ils veulent aider les humains y a presque toujours une arrière pensée derrière.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Alors tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience infime d'attendre cette suite et fin. Et surtout j'espère que quelques personnes se souviennent encore de l'histoire vu le temps que j'ai mis à la publier.**

**J'espère que le déroulement de ce chapitre ne vas pas vous génez dans la lecture.**

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth croisa Carson dans le couloir :

- Alors ?

- L'arrivée est imminente. Une infirmière s'occupe des dernières observations, mais il est en parfaite santé.

- Je suis impatiente.

- Moi aussi, mais vous vous en doutez sûrement. Je vais les prévenir.

- Je vais le faire. Carson, euh…. j'ai appris pour Laura et vous, enfin, je veux dire, je suis désolée.

- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas votre faute. Laura a repris sa liberté. J'espère juste être un souvenir pour elle et pas un regret.

- C'est étrange autant de sérénité en ce jour après tant de chamboulements.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

Elisabeth convoqua John et Rodney dans son bureau 2 jours après l'enterrement. Elle les fit s'asseoir face à elle.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir convoqué ainsi, mais il fallait que je vous parle de toute urgence, s'excusa-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien vu les circonstances, lui répondit Sheppard.

- Ca va à peu près. J'ai recommencé à travailler ce matin, termina Rodney l'air triste.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous endurez et je ne vais pas prétendre le savoir. Mais je suis de tout cœur avec vous. C'est fou la place que peut prendre une personne en si peu du temps.

- Merci Elisabeth.

- Vous savez ce qui est le plus dur. C'est le regard des autres. Certains sont sincèrement désolés pour nous mais en font trop. Certains chuchotent sur notre passage. Pourtant nous ne nous exposons pas ensemble en public, enfin pas plus qu'avant. D'autres encore nous ignorent purement et simplement. Je crois que c'est le pire, l'ignorance, ne pas avoir de réaction face à soi. Se sentir invisible, inutile.

- Rodney ! râla John.

- Quoi ! J'ai bien le droit d'exprimer à Elisabeth ce que je ressens pour une fois. Encore moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être en marge, mais toi…

Elisabeth se rappela les dernières recommandations de Kathy. _Papa John est le plus vulnérable, je pense._

- John, il faut justement que nous parlions de vous. Rodney n'a rien à craindre pour son travail, mais vous vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes avec l'armée que même moi, je ne pourrais pas vous évitez.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Caldwell arrive dans quelques jours, je ne vois pas comment trouver une solution en si peu de temps et je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant que je pense que la situation est mal partie.

oOo

- Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, en vertu du chapitre 37 du titre 10 du United States Code de 1993, à la vue de la connaissance de votre bisexualité, vous êtes radié dès aujourd'hui de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis et par conséquent vous êtes déchargé des vos fonctions sur Atlantis. Vous n'avez rien à rajouter ?

John, droit comme un I dans son costume sombre répondit que non aux juges. Derrière Sheppard, Rodney se crispa et Elisabeth, à ses côtés, lui passa la main sur le bras pour l'apaiser. Le juge reprit la parole :

- Bien sûr, vous êtes toujours soumis au secret militaire concernant tout vos opérations conduites dans le cadre de l'URSAF. Aucune information ne doit filtrer. Des poursuites pourront être engagées contre vous dans le cas contraire. La session est à présent close.

Les juges sortirent de la salle, laissant les quelques personnes dans la pièce complètement anéanties, enfin 5 personnes complètement sonnées, John, Rodney, Elisabeth, Carson et Laura Cadman. Elisabeth et le couple avaient tenus à accompagner leurs amis sur Terre pour l'audience de Sheppard devant la Cour martiale. Et voilà, le verdict était tombé, radiation et impossibilité pour le militaire, l'ex militaire plutôt, de retourner sur Atlantis.

- Je suis désolée John.

- On s'y attendait un peu quand même.

- Je le hais ce Caldwell, jeta Rodney.

- Tu penses bien qu'il ne s'est pas fait prier pour glisser sans mauvaise intention comme il dit notre relation.

- John, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Laura.

- Je n'en sais rien. Absolument rien, soupira Sheppard.

- En tout cas, Elisabeth vous aurez ma démission matin.

- Rodney !

- Je n'ai pas osé l'écrire en avance car je ne voulais pas porter malchance à John, mais cette précaution était au final inutile !

- Rodney, on avait dit que tu ne démissionnerais pas ! Ta place est sur Atlantis, s'énerva John.

- Ma place est avec toi ! Et il n'y a plus de commentaires à faire sur ce sujet. Vous aussi Elisabeth.

Le ton de McKay ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Laura prit Carson par le bras et sortit de la pièce. Elisabeth les suivit. Rodney s'avança. Mais John ne bougea pas. Le scientifique se retourna vers son compagnon :

- Tu ne viens pas.

- Si, si, je regarde juste une dernière fois la pièce où ma carrière de militaire s'est achevée. C'est bizarre, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

- Viens John, cela ne sert à rien, lui dit-il d'un ton calme et se voulant rassurant.

John hésita puis sortit pour rejoindre ses amis.

oOo **Fin du flash-back **oOo

- Colonel Lorne ? Déjà rentré ?

- Oui, les négociations avec les Fenuis ont duré moins longtemps que prévu. J'en suis heureux car négocier n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection.

- Vous étiez d'accord sur tout ? Dans ce cas là, négocier est plus agréable.

- D'accord sur absolument rien serait plus près de la réalité. Bon maintenant, il faut que j'aille expliquer tout cela au docteur Weir, ça risque de ne pas être facile. Puis je vais devoir taper mon rapport et lire les autres de ce mois. Je hais cette partie du travail. Je ne sais pas comment vous faisiez ?

- Je le faisais à reculons, rit John.

- Pareil, John. Mince, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à me plus vous appeler Colonel.

- Et pourtant cela fait plus d'un an et demi que c'est fini et que vous avez pris ma place.

- J'aurais aimé la prendre dans d'autres circonstances.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis à présent parfaitement heureux.

- Cela est étrange de penser que vous êtes passez du côté obscur.

- Un membre du côté obscur m'a convaincu.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

Dans l'appartement de John, Rodney travaillait sur son ordinateur et John tournait en rond. Il faisait les 400 pas autour de la table.

- Rodney, je t'interdis de démissionner !

- Trop tard. Ma lettre est écrite et il me reste plus qu'à la poster. Je suis en train de lancer des candidatures à plusieurs universités pour avoir un poste. Le gouvernement américain se passera de mes services à présent. Mes références sont excellentes, qui ne voudraient pas d'un génie comme moi ?

- Tu te vois enseigner ? Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est impossible. Bon, tu te vois reprendre des recherches importantes certes, mais tellement minimes par rapport à ceux que tu faisais sur Atlantis. Et le terrain, malgré que tu râles tout le temps, tu adores cela.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas sur le campus de Yale que je vais rencontré un Wraith et c'est temps mieux. Un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu vas bosser dans quoi ?

- Je trouverai bien, je suis un homme plein de ressources, dit-il se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Mince à Yale, ils n'ont pas besoin d'astrophysicien. En tout cas, pas pour la recherche.

John se pencha pour mieux lire l'écran.

- Tu devrais les appeler. Peut-être en sachant que le célèbre docteur McKay cherche du travail, ils vont se précipiter. Tiens si tu veux te convertir, ils cherchent des mathématiciens.

Rodney ne répondit rien. Il semblait tout à coup avoir pris conscience d'un fait, d'un événement important.

- Chéri, on dirait que tu as découvert le moyen de fabriquer des E2PZ à partir de rien. C'est cela ? continua-t-il devant le manque de réaction de Rodney.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas aussi génial, mais c'est génial quand même, je suis génial, tu es génial.

- Génial ?

- John, tu m'as bien dis que tu avais réussi le test Mensa **(12)** ?

- Le test Mensa ? Oui, mais je ne vois pas le lien.

- Tu ne vois pas le lien. John, Mensa est une association regroupant des personnes ayant un jour réussi un test les situant dans les 2 supérieurs de la population. Tu es un génie, bon moins que moi, mais cela suffira pour mon plan.

- Ton plan ?

- Mon cœur, tu vas être de retour sur Atlantis très vite et moi avec !

- Rodney ?

- Tu es doué en mathématiques, très doué même, tu as réussi le test Mensa. Tu as toutes les capacités pour pouvoir revenir sur Atlantis en tant que scientifique.

- En tant que scientifique, rassure moi, tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. Je n'ai même pas de doctorat. Aucune étude dans ce domaine. Et essaie de redire ce que tu viens de dire, tu trouveras tout seul l'incohérence, moi plus le mot scientifique.

- Sans importance. Je vais voir les dirigeants de l'expédition, et je te promets qu'ils vont m'écouter.

oOo **Fin du flash-back **oOo

- Et Rodney a été convaincant comme jamais. Il a menacé de démissionner si je ne pouvais pas obtenir de poste en tant que mathématicien. On lui a rétorqué que je n'avais aucun diplôme. Mais Rodney ne s'est pas démonté et a proposé que je passe mon doctorat dès que possible. Sans me demander mon avis bien sûr, mais retourner sur Atlantis était tellement inespéré.

- Et résultat… vous êtes bon à bosser.

- Je travaille comme je peux, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné.

- Ne dites pas cela. Vous avez la soutenance de thèse dans 3 mois et je suis sûr que vous êtes fin prêt. Je vous ai vu travaillé plus que jamais ces derniers temps.

- Et surtout mon cher et tendre me fait travailler plus que de raison en prévision de cette épreuve.

- Je devrais vous appeler docteur Sheppard, cela risque d'être perturbant ! rit Evan.

- Pas autant que pour moi.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par la radio de Sheppard.

**« John, c'est Elisabeth. Il faudrait que vous veniez d'urgence, prévenez Rodney. » **

**« Je récupère Rodney et j'arrive de suite. »**

- Excusez moi, mais il y a un événement que je me dois de ne pas rater, cria John en s'éloignant déjà en courant.

- Excuses acceptées ! lui lança en riant le chef militaire.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

L'équipe SGA-2 composée de Teyla, Ronon, John et du docteur McKay fouillaient les décombres d'une ville apparemment détruite par une sélection Wraith. L'équipe était maintenant dirigée officiellement par le docteur McKay, mais dans les faits c'est John qui prenait toujours les décisions principales. La Terre avait refusé que Teyla Emmagan ou Ronon Dex dirigent une équipe SGA. Puisque tous n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer, les équipes SGA-1 et SGA-2 avaient juste échangé leurs numéros. Les dirigeants n'avaient pas apprécié qu'aucun militaire ne fasse partie de l'équipe, mais Elisabeth avait décidé de ne rien changer dans la composition des équipes envers et contre tout.

Ronon envoyait valser tous des pans de murs à la fois, tandis que Teyla, John et McKay se contentaient de fouiller dans les gravats et les poutres d'acier entremêlés par terre. Teyla et John partirent chacun de leur côté, tandis que McKay se prit le pied dans un trou et s'y enfonça jusqu'au genou. Impossible de ressortir :

- Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon…. euh quelqu'un ? On pourrait m'aider.

Pas de réponse. Rodney tenta de se dégager tout seul. Mais ses mouvements répétés et les vibrations les accompagnants firent céder tout le plancher instable. Et tout s'écroula sous son poids dans un grondement sourd.

- McKay !!! s'écria Teyla qui l'avait juste vu disparaître dans la poussière.

Elle se pencha au dessus de la large ouverture :

- Docteur McKay, vous allez bien ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda John en arrivant avec Ronon.

- Rodney est tombé dans par cette cavité.

- Au lieu de papoter, vous pourriez venir me chercher, je ne pourrais jamais remonter tout seul moi. Je suis dans une sorte de cave. Y fait noir, je vois rien.

- On envoie une corde, vous m'auriez qu'à remonter.

- N'aurez qu'à remonter, vous en avez de bonnes vous Ronon. C'est plus facile à faire qu'à dire. Tient y a un drôle de truc à côté de moi. On dirait de la technologie ancienne.

oOo **Fin du flash-back **oOo

John et Rodney arrivèrent ensemble en courant à l'infirmerie où Elisabeth et Teyla s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Alors ? les interrogea John.

- Carson est depuis plusieurs minutes en train de vérifier tous les variables. Il n'attendait plus que vous.

- On peut entrer ?

- Je le pense Rodney. Mais allez y doucement.

Les 2 hommes entrèrent dans la pièce désignée la dirigeante. Un long moment se passa avant qu'ils m'en ressortirent avec Beckett. Et avec une toute petite personne dans ses bras dans une couverture. Ronon avait rejoint les 2 femmes durant l'attente. Elisabeth s'avança :

- C'est lui ?

- Bien sur que c'est lui Elisabeth. Combien de bébé de quelques minutes croyez-vous que je cache dans cette pièce, rit Beckett.

Rodney et John se tenaient tranquillement la main en regardant le nouveau né. Celui-ci ne pleurait pas. Rodney se retint bêtement de pleurer. John contemplait son bébé, son enfant, ils l'admiraient tout les 2. L'enfant toujours dans les bras de Carson fait un petit hoquet. Et pour le coup, McKay pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait un petit bout de lui en face de lui. C'était incroyable ! Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon sortirent discrètement. Carson donna l'enfant à ses parents et quitta la pièce. John avec le bébé dans les bras s'assit dans un fauteuil et Rodney se placer tout à côté d'eux en caressant sa joue tout fripée.

- C'est nous qui avons fait ça ? Comment on a réussi ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle vague de bonheur en moi, dit John.

- C'est hallucinant. C'est même incroyable ! Tu es à nous mon ange, rien qu'à nous, à ton père et à moi.

- Oui, on a commencé une équation à 2 inconnues, plutôt 3 dans notre cas et le résultat, c'est ce petit bout de 3 kilos.

- Notre petit Yannis, murmura Rodney.

- Yannis…. Quand il sera plus grand, il faudra lui parler de sa sœur et de tout ce qu'elle a fait, de sa grande sœur Kathy….

FIN

**(12)** Voir l'épisode La communauté des quinze de la saison 1 de Stargate Atlantis.

Je suis très émue, c'est la première de mes fics que je finis... Merci à tout le monde.


End file.
